Hit The Lights
by Cocoloco123
Summary: There are two groups.Bella has been bullied at 15,she moves to phoenix after some unfortunate events. Another unfortunate event happens causing her to move back home. What happens when she comes home? BellsXJazz.Full summery inside. AllHuman. Rated M
1. Arriving

**Inspired by **_Hit The Lights by All Time Low_** and **_Animals by Neon Trees._

**Summery.**

**Bella Swan used to be best friends with Jasper and Rose but a group of bullies changes everything. Bella and Jasper finds a new group of friends and so does Rose. After moving back to Forks, Bella gets revenge on the ones who hurt them the most. Watch as your favourite characters as they struggle through the usual cliché of being in love.**

**Warnings: Bullying, Cutting, Violence, Suggestion of rape, Underage Drinking, Drug Use etc.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot and a few characters. I used _Wikipedia_ for parts**** of this chapter. ****No copyright infringement is intended.**

**1.**** Arriving**

**BellaPOV**

Slumping in my chair, I looked out of the window of the aeroplane. We were still outside of the airport, waiting for the rest of the passengers to board. I couldn't help but observe the mixture of people that walked from the airport to the planes. A business man, dressed in a freshly pressed suit, dark brown leather briefcase in hand, talking frantically on an expensive cell phone. A family of three, the mother dressed in comfortable sweats with slight bags under her eyes. The father dressed in worn jeans, trying not to snap at the mischievous seven year old that walked a few steps ahead of him. The newly weds, holding hands and smiling happily without a care in the world were coming home from their honeymoon. I couldn't help but feel the feeling of envy that overtook me; I wished that I had someone to share my deepest secrets with. My thoughts, my feelings and my love.

Looking around the aeroplane, as my iPod blared classic 80's rock music, I surveyed the passengers who were already on board. From my window seat I had a perfectly good view of the travellers that surrounded me. A middle aged man sat a few rows ahead of me, his hair slicked back with greasy hair gel. His dark blue shirt was unbuttoned a bit too far as the dark chest hair that was meant to draw attention to his bare skin was obvious, even from my seat. Rolling my eyes in disgust as he leered suggestively at every woman that happened to walk past him I returned my gaze to the window beside me which only drew my attention to the nine year old cliché that was sitting behind me. When the plane finally took off, the kid did not stop. _Kick, Kick, Kick._

_Shoot me._

To occupy my mind I started to flip through pictures that I had stored on my 8G iPod, feeling nostalgic.

_Crushing my new book to my chest, I couldn't help but automatically walk backwards as they crowded me, huddling me towards the corner. My dark red hair fell in front of my face, the makeshift curtain shielding my face from their hateful glares and menacing grins. _

_The one with long, dry brown hair giggled as she tore my book from my hands, bending the paperback in the process. Holding it up to make sure that I was watching, she opened the book, grabbed a handful of pages and pulled, ripping the fragile pages from the spine. Each piece of paper drifted down to the worn lino flooring soundless and as light as a feather. _

_Pressing my lips tightly together, refraining myself from saying anything, as my thirteen year old self, supposedly "wise beyond my years", knew that if I did anything it would only add fuel to the fire, I looked down at the mess of white and black on the floor. The pale green eyes didn't drift away from my face, watching my reactions, even as Mr. Thomas' footsteps came closer and closer. Watching, waiting for a reaction as I stared at the crumpled cover that lay on the floor a few feet away, the title was easy to read; The Body Snatchers by Jack Finney. _

_"I suggest you run along back to class now girls, before you get detention." The teacher spoke, his eyes scanning us, seemingly ignoring the obvious. _

Frowning as the air hostess gestured for all pieces of technology be turned off, I sat up straighter. Once I had the iPod tucked safely away in my carry-on bag, I leant my head back and closed my eyes, willing my breathing to even out.

_ I couldn't help but stare at the boy sitting opposite me; he was the cutest boy I had ever seen. His mop of curly blond hair hung in a wild mess, just passed his jaw line. The different tones of blond, some as light a sunlight, some as dark wheat, highlighted the curls, making him even more unique as it seemed that he hadn't quite catched on to the latest craze of the boys having short, cropped hair. His skin was sun kissed from the months he'd spent outside on his Aunt's ranch in Texas, which was where he had gained his accent. His eyebrows, a few shades darker than his hair, framed his emerald green eyes that twinkled when he smiled. His nose, which was slightly off kilter due to it being broken a year ago when he had defended my honour, led down to his pale pink lips. They were plump, almost femininely so, were perfectly kissable. At the moment they were pursed in concentration at the A4 sketch book that was placed in front of him. _

_A soft sigh escaped his lips as he lifted his head up from the sketch book. As I gazed at his lips, they curled into a slow smirk revealing the whites of his teeth. Glancing up, I caught his eyes. Green eyes sparkled with slight amusement and some other unknown emotion; he had caught me. I was frozen; I couldn't look away from his gaze as warmth quickly spread across my cheeks and neck in embarrassment. A few seconds into the staring contest, I broke away first and looked down at my notebook. Another wave of warmth spread across my face again, darkening my blush as I felt his eyes still trained on me. After pretending to start writing again, I slowly slid my gaze to J. To his sketch book this time. _

_Jasper was in the middle of finishing a charcoal sketch of the willow tree that sat outside my house that led up to my window. He had just finished perfecting the knot at the base of the tree, smudging the powdery black line with his thump to shade, causing the knot to look more rounded, more realistic._

_I was just about to open my mouth to ask J if he knew where the third person of our trio was, when the sound of loud laughed filled the air, drawing gazes from all around the room. I glanced up, fully intending to go back to the aimless doodles that filled the page of my would-be-essay, when I froze, my heart lodged in my throat. I stared, unable to look away, even as my eyes started to burn and water from the need to blink. Jasper, noticing the change in my __demeanour__ followed my gaze._

_I heard Jasper's chocked gasp as he struggled to contain his macho appearance, as he caught sight of the thing that made my heart lurch and my head ache in confusion._

_Walking along the side of Alice, Edward and Emmett was Rose. Rose looked like she couldn't contain her joy as she grinned, sandwiched between the two most popular boys in the school. Alice, Edward and Rose listened intently on what Emmett had to say. He talked animatedly, his hands moving frantically as he tried to explain. Once he was finished, they all burst into laugher in tandem as if they were all part of a cheesy movie._

_Rose had joined the dark side so to speak._

_We were fifteen years old when we met Danny, Jackson and Kelly. Jasper and I leaned against one of the metal bars, the bar digging into the small of our backs, the metal warmed from hours in the sun. We were talking about the next art project that Mrs. Williams had assigned us, when a boy with long black hair that reached his shoulders past us on his skateboard. _

_By the way he held himself, the way his posture stood on the skate board, it was obvious that he was confident in his skills. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown that swirled as he gazed at me, a lazy smirk grazing his lips. I had always been a shy person and having selective mutism didn't help either. The only person who I could speak to freely was Jasper. Even when I was with Rose, I was never able to fully open myself up to her to have a decent conversation. It was only when I was with Jasper that I would feel more at ease. And, here I was, wanting to talk to some cute guy at a skate park._

Later on, Danny had introduced us to Jackson and Kelly. From the start, I could tell that they had a thing for each other, although neither of them did anything about it. And they still hadn't according to Jasper.

_When we were sixteen we thought that they had finally given up; that they had grown up and realized that they weren't going to gain anything other than some sort of sick feeling of satisfaction by bullying us. _

_She had invited us to a house party. We should have been suspicious at the start; it was a frat party and anyone with half a brain knows what goes on at frat parties. I guess that we both knew that something was up deep down, but we pushed it to the back of our minds too eager to become the three best friends that we once were. Once we were at the house, I remember thinking that we probably should have dressed a little different to try and fit in with the hipsters. Recognizing a few faces from school, I pressed closer to J, who grabbed my hand in reassurance. _

_As the terrible music boomed from the speakers, sending vibrations under my feet, James popped up in front of us. I could feel Jasper, who was standing rigidly behind me, place his hands on my hips; an obvious sign of macho possession. James smirked, and instead of finding his grin sexy like I had with J and Danny, I found it sly. He wasn't wasted yet; the way he made sure that his eyes caught every flash of bare skin of every female in the room, like a lion hunting and deciding on its prey. _

_Holding a two red plastic cups out to us, he nodded once and then wondered off. Sighing, I took a sip of the beer, refraining from cringing at the taste. I usually didn't mind beer, but whether it was because it came from a keg or that it had been sitting out in the open for too long, it tasted off. _

_The night wore on, and still there was no sign of the missing piece of our trio. J and I had moved towards the kitchen, leaning against the island in the middle of the room. Besides one or two couples making out against the walls opposite us, we were alone. _

_Smiling reassuringly at J's concerned look, I started to make my way to the bathroom upstairs. It was obvious that someone had installed strobe lights; the flashing green and pink lasers flashed systematically. The lights left black and white spots in my vision as I blinked frantically trying to clear my vision. I started to feel dizzy as I fought my way through the army of sweaty, scantily clad bodies until, finally I reached the bottom of the staircase. _

_Gripping the banister tightly, I carefully made my way up the carpeted stairs and managed to get to the forth step before I tripped. Feeling my knee scrap against the carpet, I groaned as I realized that I would have a few carpet burns in the morning. _

_"You alright?" a voice came from behind me._

_As I mumbled something about carpets, I allowed myself to relax into the strange embrace of the familiar boy that had his arm wrapped around me. The last thing I remember was the boy that had his arm draped over my shoulder claimed that he would take care of me, before the black dots spread and took over my vision._

_When I woke up the next morning, there was a terrible ache between my legs. I still had my bra, my t-shirt and my jacket on. I was completely naked from my waist down. I glanced around my surroundings, noticing that the sheets were rumpled._

_I quickly found the rest of my clothes and put them on quickly. I didn't care that I stumbled and tripped; the only thing that mattered was getting away from this house. _

_I ran out the first door I could find, blocking out everything around me, I focused on making my way to Jasper's house._

Jasper had taken such good care of me. But, sadly, this was the last time I saw him. I was going to see him again today though, since I was going back to school in Forks. I had finally built up the courage to face them. To face him.

_Jasper and I were hanging out in Jasper room. We were sitting cross legged, opposite each other. Filling the bong up with water, we mixed the pot with tobacco then we filled the cone up. Once we screwed the cone onto the bong, Jasper placed his finger on the hole that was placed at the side of the bong and sucked gently. He lit the cone with a lighter, and sucked some up, letting the smoke fill his mouth. Making sure his lips were tightly closed, he pulled away, the smoke still in his mouth. After a few seconds, he released the smoke, blowing it up into the air._

I woke up cringing; I hated that the only memories I had from Forks were bad. This was part of the reason of why I was going back today – to create new memories, happier ones.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and thinned my lips as I saw the scars that graced my wrist. They were shinier and bumpier in contrast to the rest of the smooth, flawless skin of my arms. Before I could head down memory lane again, the stewardess' voice broke through my thoughts.

"Please take off your seat belts; you are now safe to leave the plane." The overly cheery voice came from the tannoy.

I undid my seat belt and stood up, stretching like a cat. My shirt rode up to expose my hips, earning a disapproving glance from the woman who sat in the aisle beside me. Apparently, she wasn't very fond of tattoos.

Struggling past the tired and grumpy passengers, I soon spotted my dad, who was dressed in his regulation uniform. Rolling my suitcase and bags with me, I quickly covered the few feet that separated us and greeted him.

Soon, we were on the way home. The drive was a bit quiet; neither of us were talkers although we enjoyed each others company anyway.

"So, you've changed your hair again then…" Charlie mused.

I smiled internally. My hair was now dark brown with black tips; I was pleased result. It was cut to my shoulders and had a dramatic, straight bang, just cut above my eyes. I had changed it a lot over the years; sometimes I kept my natural red hair and changed the hair styles. Sometimes I bleached it and dyed it an unnatural colour.

Once we had arrived, Charlie helped me carry the bags up to me room. Looking around, I was pleased to see that the only thing that had changed bed; instead of a single bed, it was now a double bed. The wallpaper was white and the carpet was black. I glanced at my wardrobe as Charlie left me to unpack, wondering if the pink shoebox was still there.

I quickly unpacked, placing my favourite little box in the bathroom cabinet. It was nautical theme, and I had bought it at one of my favourite thrift stores. Smiling as I made sure that it wasn't obvious that I was hiding it behind the many things that were stuffed into the bathroom cabinet.

Once I had hanged all of my clothes up in my wardrobe, I moved the old pink t-shirt that was rolled into a ball out of the way, and was pleased to see that the shoebox was still there, in all its pink and white skulled glory.

I placed the shoebox under my bed and proceeded to hang a few posters up on my wall with blue tack.


	2. Friends Like These

**Warnings: Bullying, Cutting, Violence, Suggestion of rape, Underage Drinking, Drug Use etc.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**2.**** Friends Like These**

**BellaPOV**

Groaning as the digital alarm clock woke me up, I pulled the covers up and over my head. After a few minutes of debating, I decided that staying in bed all day wasn't going to do me any good. With my muscles screaming in protest, I slowly got out of bed and grabbed some clothes on my way to the shower. Once I had made sure the shampoo and conditioner bottlers were closed, I placed them back into the cabinet and quickly got changed into dark green jeans and a loose black _Star Wars_ tank top. After unplugging the hair dryer, I swiped some eyeliner on my lids and grabbed the washing. I slipped on my classic vans and made my way downstairs after throwing the laundry into the washing machine.

As I stuffed my face with a piece of toast, my phone beeped signalling that I had a text. Walking through the living room, I rummaged through my school bag and found my cell.

_Need a ride? - J_

Grinning, I quickly sent a text back declaring that yes, I did need a ride as Charlie had already left for work.

At 8:20, I grabbed my black denim jacket and shrugged it on, noting how the silver pyramid studs glinted as the lamps shone on them. As I finished off the last few drops my Sunny D, three knocks sounded from the front door. Shouldering my school bag, I strode over to the door, my bag hitting my hip repeatedly. Embarrassingly eager, I swung the door open.

I couldn't help but freeze as I caught sight of the boy that had held my heart for the past few years. Although it was cold outside, the morning sun shone brightly, highlighting his form, creating a golden aura. His hair was different from the last time I had saw it; it was shaved at the sides allowing him to spike his hair up into a Mohawk. At the moment, he had it tied back with a rubber band.

I couldn't help but stare as my eyes greedily drank him in, like a parched man after searching the dessert for water. His usual, beloved cowboy boots graced his feet, the scuffs showing how much he wore them. Black, faded jeans encased his muscular legs, which led up to his lean torso. His black band tee had the _Lostprophets'_ album logo stretched across his muscular chest. A beaded silver chain was around his neck, a plastic triangle of a guitar pick hung from it, resting just under the hollow of his neck.

I snapped my eyes up towards his as he cleared his throat, my face flamed with heat. However, as soon as I saw the smirk that curled his lips, my eyes were immediately drawn back down. A stubble coated his chiselled jaw, the colour a few shades darker than his hair. God, did I want to nibble along that defined jaw.

With my cheeks still flushed with embarrassment, I finally gazed into his eyes which looked at me with slight amusement along with some other unknown emotion.

Feeling unnerved with the strange emotion, my lips twisted into a smile. As I thought of something intelligent to say to him, my mouth suddenly had a mind of its own.

"I see that you've grown into your nose." I blurted out, flushing a deeper shade of red as I realized what I had just said. Apparently, I just _had_ to tease him; I hadn't seen him in the flesh in_ years_. His green eyes lit up further at my comment.

"And I see that _you've_ grown into your legs." He replied, laughter evident in his voice. I made a face at him and, with the little dignity that I had left, I proceeded to walk toward his black Audi A4.

He grinned, opening the car door for me. Feeling his eyes on my as I placed my bag onto the back seats, I made a show of stretching as he ran his eyes up and down my legs greedily.

"Ready to go?" He asked, his accent still thick as it was when we were younger. Unfortunately, I had to make an ass out of myself as I started to sing to _Ready to go _by_ Panic! at the disco _out loud as I clicked my seatbelt in securely.

Chuckling, he started the car and turned on the radio, as we sped of to school while listening to the rock station.

Soon, we had arrived at school after taking turns singing along with Kurt Cobain. Jasper got out first and walked quickly to my side of the car while I leaned over the two front seats to get my bag.

He opened the door to see my flushed face, the blood rushing to my head as I tried my best to get the bag.

I got out of the car, feeling as if I belonged in some cheesy rom-com as a few students started to stare. I scanned the parking lot, noticing that a few of the kids that had been in my class before had started to loose their baby fat and apparently, had started to act their age. My gaze stopped on the 'A group', looking for any changes in their appearances and studying their body language; I had learned how to read body language by watching a TV programme that was surprisingly useful.

Edward was leaning against a car with a grey trench coat and jeans. His hair was still exactly the same; styled the same and dyed the same shade of bronze. Alice was standing beside him, trying to catch someone's attention as she smiled seductively. Emmett was sitting on the hood of Edward's Volvo with Rose standing between his legs, Emmett's letterman jacket engulfing her and covering her short skirt. Her high heels provided her enough height to reach Emmett as he whispered god knows what into her ear.

Edward's eyes caught sight of me as he followed the direction of one of his sluts' gaze –_ was it Laura? Lara? Or Layla? _  
He smirked at me, obviously trying to seduce me with his 'charm.'

I couldn't help but stare at him in disbelief, though I made sure my face was expressionless, hoping to conceal my actual emotions; I was boiling with anger.

Jasper noticed my staring match with Eddie and slung his arm over my shoulder. His kiss on my cheek lingered; he was obviously doing it to help the situation. I had to bite my lip to hide the amused smile that threatened to break the act.

"He thinks he's god's gift to women." He stated simply. He glanced up again and his face broke into a huge grin, dimples and all.

"Someone people want to see you." He sang, purposely being cryptic.

"Do they?" I asked, making sure that my voice sounded bored and indifferent.

I looked to where he was pointing and saw Jackson and Amy casually strolling over to us with bright smiles on their faces with Nathan a few steps behind them.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in years!" Nathan practically shouted as he hugged me.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Amy commented, her voice deadpan.

Soon, the bell rang, causing the conversation to come to a halt. After arranging to meet the gang later, I ran towards the main Office. Once Mrs. Carter had given me my 'Welcome pack' I was free to go, but not before she called it a _'_Welcome_ back_ pack' and started to giggle at her little joke. Smiling politely, I quickly made my escape through the double doors and was immediately met by Jasper who was waiting patiently on the other side of the doors, apparently determined to escort me to my class.

"Are you in my English Lit class?" I asked him, my voice embarrassingly hopeful.

"No," he said, but hastily added a 'but' once he saw my deflated expression, "_but,_ Amy's does and I think Mr. Shaw is going to put you into partners or something." He said, effectively boosting my spirits.

After giving him a kiss on the cheek, I walked into the English class holding my lever arch file to my chest. Curious eyes turned to look at me as the teacher stopped mid speech. "Can I help you?" His voice formal and professional.

"I'm new- well, I moved away but I used to live here, and I have this class first period. I was late 'cause I was in the office." I explained, flushing under the stares.

He nodded and looked at the register on his ancient computer. "Isabella?" He asked, looking at me to clarify.

I scanned the room, subtly assessing where the best seats were. I spotted a few familiar faces, including Rose, Lara/Lizzie/Layla, and of course Amy. Apparently luck was on my side, as I spotted an empty seat right next to Amy. I walked over and slid into my seat after placing my file on the table and my bag under my seat.

"Rose and Lauren don't recognize you; we could use that to our advantage." Amy whispered to me, already thinking of ideas that we could use.

_Time Skip_

The second and third lesson went by quickly and soon, I found myself in my forth lesson; Biology. When I walked into the room, I immediately wished that I had ditched the class. Edward Cullen was sitting next to the only spare seat in the room. _Fuck my life._

I gritted my teeth as I moved my seat before I sat down next to him, making it obvious that I wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"I'm Edward Cullen." He said, apparently unfazed my blatant dislike for him.

He tapped me on my shoulder once he realized that I was ignoring him and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I snapped; it was not only the first day of the school year, but I had to sit next to Doucheward in my biology class. And guess what? Biology was my least favourite class.

" So, what's _your_ name?" He asked, his voice suddenly deeper than it was a few seconds ago. _Really? Did he replace his bible with a book filled with the world's worst pick-up lines?_

"Does it matter?" I sighed.

"Well, yes. I wouldn't be asking you otherwise." He replied, looking confused. I rolled my eyes and ignored him for the rest of the class.

A grin automatically formed on my lips as I left the classroom. Jasper was leaning against the wall, opposite the door.

"Hey." He greeted while pulling me into his side and guiding me to the cafeteria.

"Hi. How do you get out of class early?" I asked him hopefully causing him to release a throaty chuckle.

"I have my ways." He answered cryptically, "Why did you look pissed off?"

"I have to sit with him!" I nearly shouted at him in frustration.

He grinned, kissed my forehead and whispered, "Don't worry about it; Jackson and Amy have already come up with a plan."

When we arrived at the cafeteria doors, the gang was waiting for us, looking starved.

"Let's do this." Nathan said acting all macho puffing his chest out. I shook my head, silently choosing not to blurt out my incredibly witty comeback.

Nathan and the rest of the gang walked in with Jasper and I following.

I looked around the cafeteria quickly, noticing that the 'A table' and a few other tables were empty. The 'A table' was where the 'A group' usually sat, which included Edward, Rose, Emmett, Alice and their…_followers_. Or, what I like to call them, groupies or cronies. Nathan led us over to their usual table, each of us carrying our lunch.

We sat down on the rounded table, and as Jasper sat down next to me, I couldn't help but notice he had subtly slid his chair closer to mine.

Soon, the half bell rang signalling that it was half way through lunch and in walked the 'A group'. Alice held her head high, and looked as if she was enjoying the attention from the two of her followers. Next came Rose and Emmett who was carrying a trey that was obviously meant for both of them. And Edward came in last. He smirked at every girl that was in his line of vision, occasionally adding a wink here and there.

I turned back to my table and listened to the chatter from around the table. It felt _so_ good to be back. Suddenly, a loud bang brought my attention to the 'A table'.

Rose was staring at our table, along with Edward, and Alice. Their eyes conveying their shock. Alice muttered something to them and, once they finished their food, they stood up in unison and walked toward the benches that were placed outside.

I shared a glance with Jasper; it was obvious that they had finally realized who I was.


	3. Bella's Back

**Warnings: Bullying, Cutting, Violence, Suggestion of rape, Underage Drinking, Drug Use etc.**

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**2.**** Bella's Back**

**RosePOV**

Emmett held my hand securely in his as we walked towards the cafeteria doors. I hoped that there were seats left; Alice's followers might have taken up all of the seats in our absence. We were late as we had detention. All because of that prude of a teacher that had caught us coming out of an empty classroom with flushed cheeks. And he immediately assumed that we had been having sex – although we were – he didn't have a right to just _assume_. Did he think I was some sort of slut?

The half bell had just rung and he let us go with a 'warning'. On our way out of Mr. Shaw's classroom, we caught up with Alice who had her two followers, Lauren and Tanya eagerly flanking her. Apparently, Mrs Thomas, the bitch, had kept them in to do more work – she claimed that Art and Textiles took up a lot of time.

Alice caught my eye and we smirked knowingly at each other before walking towards us, the losers following behind her.

Finally, we arrived at the cafeteria doors with all of the gang that were late for various reasons and walked in. We made sure that we held our heads high, making sure that all of the losers knew who was in charge.

After grabbing some food, we went to our usual table and I glanced around the cafeteria, noting that the new girl was sitting at my freak of a brother's table. In other words, they were sitting at the 'D table'. Emmett slid his arm around the back of my chair, claiming me, letting all the losers know that I was his and that he was mine. Smirking, I leant back into him, resting my head on his muscular shoulder.

As I tried to focus on the conversations that were going on around me, I couldn't help but glance at my brother's table. Every time I looked at her, a strange nagging feeling came over me. Where had I seen her before? How did she know my brother?

As I shifted through all of the girls he knew, I realized that he only knew a handful. And jazz wasn't the type to randomly walk up to someone who he didn't know. Biting my lip, I stared at the girl harder.

I scanned her face, taking in her pale skin, void of any fake tan. My heart froze in my chest as I caught a glimpse of her eyes. Her huge dark brown eyes that was so familiar. _Holy shit._

It was Bella Swan. The person I had tried so hard to forget. The person who I had ignored since we were fourteen. Oh god.

I could hear Emmett's concerned voice murmuring in my ear, asking me what was wrong. Alice looked up, hearing Emmett and followed my gaze, looking at me quizzically, before asking who I was glaring at.

"It's Bella Swan." I said, my voice flat and monotone. Edward snapped his head up, a mixture of emotions playing on his face as he looked toward the 'D table'.

"What?" Alice exclaimed, obviously shocked.

Bella looked up and caught me eye before a hint of a smirk graced her lips and turned back to Jasper. Her hair was messy and looked like she had just woken up; apparently, she was still in her 'Rocker' phase.

Jasper looked up next, his eyes glaring, clearly warning me not to do anything. Unfortunately, the emotions in his gaze brought up memorise that I tried so hard to keep hidden.

_"Hey, Rosalie." Emmett said smirking, his voice deep and silky. I flushed automatically, incredibly flattered that the most popular boy in the school was talking to me. He grinned down at me, his tall body looming over me. He took a step forward, forcing me to step backward. I didn't want him to come to close to me; otherwise I might spontaneously combust. _

_"It- It's Rose." I replied, mentally slapping myself for stuttering. I felt my back hit the wall as he stood a hair's breadth away from me._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out?" He asked, his voice casual. I was shocked. Why would some like Emmett, want to go on a date with someone like _me?_ I was sitting on at the 'D table' with the people who he hated. Emmett sits at the 'A table' with beautiful and popular people. My fourteen year old self didn't register why he would be talking to me; his group usually liked to bully Jazz and Bells._

_I nodded, knowing that my voice would betray my excitement and astonishment. He grinned, obviously pleased with my answer._

_"Cool. Meet me outside, 'round the back in half hour." He told me, his eyes sparkling. I smiled back shyly and nodded again._

_After one more glance at my flushed face, he turned and walked gracefully around the corner. I blinked and looked around checking to see if anyone was there with my in the hallway._

_I let loose a squeal while jumping up and down. I couldn't wait to tell Bella._

_Time Skip_

_I had looked around everywhere for her; I couldn't find her. By the time I had dropped my books off at my locker it was already time to go hang out with Emmett._

_My cheeks hurt with the strength of the smile that seemed permanently glued to my face. I walked outside, my school bag thrown over my shoulder as I glanced around looking for any sign of Emmett, fiddling nervously with the strap of my bag._

_After walking around outside for a few minutes, I finally spotted him, sitting on a wooden bench and saw Lauren practically handing off of his arm. I could feel my heart threatening to break into a million pieces, my eyes stinging from tears. I was about to head back inside when he caught my eye, grinning. I plastered a smile on my frowning face and hoped that it didn't look as fake as Lauren looked._

_"Hey Rose. This is Lauren." He said, introducing each of his cronies- I mean, _friends,_ in turn._

_I smiled at them and waved like the dork I was._

_They apparently had decided to go to a mall, shopping. I shrugged and followed along, eager to make Emmett happy._

_We arrived at the mall and piled out of the car. Alice and Edward decided to go to a music shop, with me and Emmett trailing behind them._

What I didn't know was what they were going to ask me to steal something. I didn't want to disappoint Emmett's reassuring gaze so I did it.

_Tanya and a few others had come along with us and we all filed into the shop, giggling at the jokes James and Edward were telling us._

_I followed Tanya's lead and looked at the 'R&B' section on the store and flipped through a few CD's._

_I glanced up and caught Tanya putting a CD in her designer purse as she glanced around for security guards. I couldn't stop the gasp that left my lips; she was _stealing_ it._

_Hearing snickers behind me; I turned and saw Alice, Edward and Emmett looking at me, clearly amused._

_"What? You going to tell on us?" Alice asked mockingly while smirking. I knew then, that she would do something very cruel to me, Jazz or Bella._

_I smiled back, hoping that it looked real and said "I'm not going to tell," as I turned back around and grabbed a Brittney Spears CD. I placed it in the front of my school bag as I heard Alice and Edward murmuring to each other and exchanged smug smiles._

_As I walked toward the 'Pop' section, I thought I heard Edward, James and Alice praising Emmett for choosing me. I shrugged it off, thinking that Emmett wouldn't do such a thing, that they must have been talking about something else. No way would Emmett do something like that._

I flinched and held Emmett's hand as he led me out of the cafeteria along with the rest of the gang. We walked outside and finally, we were at our 'safe place' where the wooden benches were placed. I bit my lip and buried my head into Emmett's shoulder, knowing that one of the worst memories was about to relive itself.

_I had invited Jasper and Bella to a party. It was Laurent's suggestion and I went along with it, thinking that it was going to be fun for a change. I was sixteen and we were going to a college party; James, who we had met through Laurent, lived in the frat house that was holding the party. _

_I vaguely remembered Bella and Jasper arriving and James handing them drinks. Jasper was standing in a corner on his own looking protective over Bella, while Bella danced the night away with James. Smirking, I mentally gave myself a pat on the back; I was an amazing matchmaker._

_I danced with Emmett and flirted with a few collage guys. I vaguely remembered Bella looking drunk out of her mind, most probably because she wasn't used to alcohol, her being a goodie-two-shoes and all._

_I woke up the next day and realized that I had slept over. After making sure I looked presentable, I walked down the hallway and peeked into James' room to see if Emmett had camped out in there but once I saw the messy sheets and clothes on the floor, I decided to leave the room and carry on walking down the stairs._

_James eating a bowl of cereal as I walked into the kitchen._

_"Where's Bella?" I asked him, seeing him_ _shrug in response._

_"I don't know...She ran out of here this morning, didn't say a word. She was easy…past out after I pushed her onto the bed." He told me, casually with a smug look in his eyes. I looked at him in disbelief. What the fuck? Was he implying what I think he was?_

I blinked the memory away and hugged Emmett tighter. Soon, the bell rang signalling fifth lesson. I sighed and reluctantly pulled away from him.


	4. First day of school

**DISCALIMER: Sadly, I don't own anything other then the OCC-ness, the plot and the new characters.**

_Recap_

_I blinked the memory away, and hugged Emmett tighter. Soon, the bell rang signalling fifth lesson. I sighed and reluctantly pulled away from him. _

_Time to go to Hair-dressing class._

**BellaPOV**

After watching the 'A group' leave not-so-subtly, we went back to eating. Pretty soon, the pair of eyes that I had drawn looked amazing. Even if it was done with a black biro. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of fifth lesson. Damn it, I was having a fun time.

I had art class next, and thankfully, Jasper was in that class. We opened the door with Jasper's hand on the small of my back and my carrying nothing but my notebook much to my dismay. Jasper and his annoyingly adorable, gentleman tendencies.

My good mood deflated a little bit once I saw that Edward and Alice had chosen Art as one of their options. They were sitting together and their table was the closest one to the door. I pursed my lips to keep from making a mean face at them.

Jasper chuckle under his breath and led me to the teacher. She told me to call her 'Trixie'. I must have stood there a long time, gaping. Why in the world was she telling me to call her by her first name and why, oh why, did it have to sound like a stripper's name?

Thankfully, she didn't notice the expression on my face and carried on ticking off some essays.

I sat down in the seat next to Jasper; there were a lot of spare seats in this class.

Edward and Alice casually came and sat in the spare table in front of us, after the teacher had told us about the assignment.

Jasper kissed my cheek and slung his arm around my shoulders, squishing my face into his shoulder. I chuckled and whispered to Jasper, "You're ruining my make-up. When you get overprotective it suits you," _and it's hot_. Jasper smirked as if he knew what I was thinking.

"I'll do it more often." He whispered back, and leaned away from my ever so slightly.

"So…Hi," Edward said, smirking at me suggestively.

I grumbled out a reply as I started to shade in an apple, still leaning into the warmth of Jasper.

Jasper glanced at the teacher, and continued to ignore the terror twins that were sat in front of us.

"What are your drawing Bella?" Alice asked her voice overly cheery. It was sooo high pitched and couldn't get any faker.

I looked at her as if she was slow. _Really?_

"A vampire." I said deadpan, watching her incredulously as she leaned closer to the piece of paper and inspected the sketch.

"Cool." She chimed, looking at Edward as if to say, _'God, she's a really crap artist.'_ Apparently, she took me seriously.

Thank god, the teacher looked up that moment and told them to move back to their original seats. They shot sour looks at the teacher as they reluctantly moved. I was beginning to like this teacher. I shot a look of relief to Jasper which he mirrored. His knee brushed mine a few times, as we both got lost in our own worlds. God, it was good to see him.

Since this was a double period, the bell rang quickly. Jasper and I grinned at each other and packed up our things. It was the last lesson of the day.

Jasper swung his arm over my shoulder casually, as he placed his ray-bans on his nose, even though it wasn't sunny nor was it raining. It was in the middle…you know, one of _those _days?

"Do you want to come over my house or do you want me to drop you off at you house? It's you choice baby." He said his voice deep and seductive.

I grinned at him as I placed my arm around his waist, "Baby? Really?" I teased him, as we walked toward his car. We had just walked out of the school doors.

He was about to reply with a playful smirk on his lips when Nathan, Kelly and Jackson caught up to us. Kelly subtly raised her eyebrows and wiggled them at me, glancing in between Jasper and I. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore the blush that was quickly rising on my cheeks.

"We'll meet you at Jasper's house." Jackson said as he dragged Nathan and Kelly away and walked to Nathan's pick-up truck.

"Well, it looks like I don't have a choice." I told Jasper, my voice filled with mock anger.

He grinned, "I was planning on forcing you to go over my house anyway."

I laughed as we climbed into his car, and turned the radio on; making sure that it was on the rock station.

We arrived at Jasper's house quickly, after having the most random conversation, about wax crayons. Jasper parked behind Rose's M3 sports car and Edward's silver Volvo. Apparently, he hadn't changed his car after all these years either.

"Jazz? What's wrong?" I asked him while climbing out of his car and following his lead to the pathway that led to the door. He was quiet which usually meant that he was either upset or pissed off.

"Edward's and Rose's cars aren't normally here; Rose is hardly home. What the hell are they doing here?" Jasper said in an angry but wary voice. I frowned and walked up to Jasper's side.

"Can they get into your room?" I asked him; we both knew what extent they would go to just to make us squirm.

"I don't think so; it has the same lock on it that it did when we first started to hang out, have you still got the key I got made? The pink one?" He asked.

"Yup…I think so," I said while digging in my pocket trying to find my key ring. I grabbed the keys and searched through them, trying to find the little pink one.

"Found it!" I nearly shouted in victory, Jasper looked at me clearly amused. I smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go inside." Jasper said, leading me in by the hand. Jasper opened the door fully and we walked into the kitchen, talking about what we used to do.

Suddenly, a small figure hugged my tightly.

**A/N: Hope you liked :) This chapter has been edited and so have the ones before it.**


	5. Cliff diving

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other then the OCC-ness, a few characters and the plot.**

_Recap_

_"Let's go inside." Jasper said, leading me in by the hand. Jasper opened the door fully and we walked into the kitchen, talking about what we used to do._

_Suddenly, a small figure hugged my tightly._

**BellaPOV**

Please god; don't let it be who I think it is.

"Bells! It's so good to see you!" It was thankfully, Janice; Jasper's mom.

"Hi!" I greeted her, hugging her back.

After a few hours of talking with Jazz and Janice, Jasper had to drop me home since Jan had started to worry about me going home in the dark alone.

"I'll see you soon!" Jan called from the doorway, clutching her cardigan tighter around her.

The next few days carried on like the first. The days came and went quickly and it was Saturday. I was waiting for Bella to answer the door; we were planning on going to La Push.

Bella opened the door and I had to stifle a groan. She was dressed in her PJ's; which consisted of little booty shorts and a tank top; the top was in a deep red. My favourite colour.

"Hi. I'm running a bit late," She explained. "I need some breakfast, should I eat first or get dressed first? Which one do you think will be the quickest?" She asked, leading me into the house. I glanced around, looking at the pictures, just for something to take my eyes off of her.

I knew my answer before the question registered. I didn't care if it was the quickest or the slowest, but just a few minutes of seeing her in her PJ's wasn't enough. Hopefully she wouldn't pick up on the lust I was feeling.

"Eat first." I said, while putting my bag down on the coffee table. She shook her head and wondered into the kitchen. I followed, like the lost puppy I was. She poured some cereal into a bowl, followed by some milk.  
Sadly, Bella finished eating rather quickly and put the bowl in the sink. While she was washing the bowl, I put the cereal box and the milk away. I sneaked up behind her and hugged her to my chest. She squealed and turned around, then soaked me with bubbles and water. I glared at her.

"You owe me a shirt." I started, annoyed. I was not going down La Push with a soaked t-shirt. Yeah, I know. I was probably going to get wet anyway but still. She frowned. She leaned up and kissed my cheek, and said;

"Better then a shirt." She stated and leant against the counter again.

"No." I told her while smirking. "I can think of a better way you can make it up to me, though." I said as my mind went down the gutter, yet again.

I lifted her up and sat her on the counter; I nudged her knees open, so that I was standing in between her legs. I crushed my lips to hers, and the familiar spark of electricity was there. Bella opened her mouth and I deepened the kiss as her hands twisted in my hair. I pulled away and started to attack her neck. Before we could go any further, Bella's phone signalled a text. I pulled away and she read the text message. She glared at it and threw it on the counter in frustration.

"Who was it?" I asked as I started to kiss her neck again.

"A phone network, asking if I wanted a free screen saver…" She said and leaned back up to kiss me.

**RosePOV**

"Will you tell me what happened with your friends and Bella?" Mom asked cautiously. I looked at her, considering what to tell her and what not to tell her. I mean, _really?_ We had just finished breakfast.

I sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

"You know when me Jazz, and Bells where friends at like 13 or something? Well, Edward and his group used to bully Jazz and Bells. I joined their group when I met Emmett. So, if I wanted to keep dating Emmett, I had no choice but to let it happen right?

No one_ really_ knows why they started to bully Jazz and Bells in the first place, except Jasper who I'm guessing told Bella. It was all Edward's idea in the first place. But don't worry; we don't bully them anymore though." I looked at her, noticing how she looked shocked, sad and disappointed.

**JasperPOV**

We walked out of Bella's bedroom in fresh clothes. I kept clothes here and she kept some clothes over mine too, just in case.

"So, are we taking your car over to La Push?" Bella asked after grabbing a jacket.

"Yeah, let's go." I said, I smirked. We drove for a few minutes with mindless chit-chatter. We arrived at Jacob Black's house in no time. Bella got out first, not letting me open the door for her causing me to frown. She smiled mischievously and bounded up the steps and pathway toward the house. I followed, taking my time. When I reached her, she was had just knocked. After a few minutes of waiting and no sound coming from within, I knocked three times, and waited. There was no answer, so that meant he was either out or avoiding us for some reason. Bella pouted but her eyes lit up excitedly as a light bulb went off in her head.

"Want to go cliff diving?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." I answered easily. Anything to keep her happy.

We drove to the cliffs and stripped down, folding our clothes and placing them in the car.

"On 3. 1…2….3!" Bella shouted and we both jumped off of the cliff causing Bella screamed in exhilaration. The adrenalin felt good. The wind was slightly chilly but it wasn't freezing. We finally hit the water. I squeezed my eyes shut and I reached the surface. I spit the water out of my mouth and shook my hair out of my eyes. I looked around for Bella; I found her smiling, swimming to my side.

We swam to the shore, and Bella all but collapsed on the sand. "That was awesome!" Bella shouted still grinning. Apparently, she was still on her adrenalin high.

We caught out breath and walked back to the car, passing Edward and his groupies. Rose wasn't with him, neither was Emmett. They shot us strange looks as we walked past them, still chuckling. I didn't really blame them. We were dripping wet. Then again, I didn't see what was so strange about is being wet since they probably saw us jump form the cliff.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward as he ogled her, with his wide eyes. I grinned at her as we climbed into the car.

"God that was fun." Bella sighed, still smiling.

We drove to Bella's house and headed straight where the towels where kept.

**A/N: Hope you liked! This chapter has been edited, as well as the chapters before it.**


	6. Break down these walls

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the OCC-ness, the plot and a few characters. **

_Recap_

_Bella rolled her eyes at Edward as he ogled her, with his wide eyes. I grinned at her as we climbed into the car._

_"God, that was fun." Bella sighed, still smiling._

_We drove to Bella's house and headed straight where the towels where kept._

**BellaPOV**

Once we had dried off, we headed downstairs and decided to watch a movie. Jasper was looking through the cabinet that held stacks of DVDs. I decided to get some snacks for us and told Jasper as I walked into the kitchen.

I looked through the top cabinets and I could see a bag of ready-made popcorn. Unfortunately, it was stuffed right at the back and I couldn't reach it just from standing on my feet. I placed a wooden chair up against the counter. Once I had climbed on it, I could see the packet clearly now. I reached up and grabbed it, not thinking about the other junk that was placed in the front of the cabinet. A few tins fell to the floor before I could stop them, making a loud noise as they hit the tiles. I sighed and jumped off of the chair. I placed the chair back at the table and bent down to pick them up, not noticing that Jasper had come into the room, looking panicked.

Jasper looked around franticly, as if he expected a bear to come out of a cupboard. Once he noticed me, bending down picking up the cans, he blushed slightly as he saw me staring at him with an amused expression on my face.

I held up the popcorn packet and smiled as if offering a silent explanation.

"Good to know." Jasper said and walked back into the kitchen, seeing that I had picked all of the tin cans up.

I took a bottle of coke out of the fridge and grabbed some cups. Once I had the snacks held securely under my chin, I placed the bottle in one hand and the cups in the other. I walked back into the living room and Jasper was looking at 3 DVDs. I placed the snacks on the coffee table, and then sat down next to Jasper.

He held the DVDs up for me to help him decide.

"_Dread_? _The Orphan_ or _Hurt_?" He asked.

"Dread." I picked easily, and sat back as he placed the DVD into the DVD player, and pressed play. I poured us each a cup of coke and opened the bag of popcorn. I placed the bag in between us and sat back and relaxed, eager to watch _Dread_.

We sat quietly as we watched it. I had watched in once and pretty much loved it, even if it was a bit gory. Right now, it was at the part where Stephen's on a date with the girl he liked. God, Stephen was so _hot._ And _yes,_ I realized that he looked Jasper. The only thing that was different was the hair; Jasper's hair was blond and Stephen's was a dark brown, almost black.

Pretty soon the film ended. _Damn it. _There goes my ogling for the day.

Jasper was about to open his mouth when my phone signalled I had a text.

The ID displayed the name Jacob; I flipped open my phone and read the text.

_Hey Bells. Heard___

_u were back in Forks,_

_We're having a bonfire in 3 days,___

_Come along, ___

_- Jake___

I finished reading the text out loud and I looked over at Jasper. He had his poker face on, his face expressionless. I frowned, knowing that he only used his poker face when he didn't want me to know what he was feeling, which wasn't often.

_Time skip_

**JasperPOV**

Bella and Jacob are officially a couple. And I _hated_ it.

They were constantly kissing, whispering and hugging. I hardly saw Bella anymore, besides when we were in school even then, all she wanted to do was talk about Jacob. I didn't want to make her unhappy so I went along with it, kicking myself.

When Bella and I shared the occasional kiss on the cheek around Jacob, he would get this look in his eye. A cruel, territorial look. I knew that I shouldn't go kissing other guys' girlfriends, even if it was on the cheek, but he knew that we had been friends since we were little kids.

Something was up with him. I hated Jacob. He was using Bella; he had admitted it to me once; he was drunk at the time. We'd known Jacob since we were kids. He knew what happened with Eddie and his group. He knew it was my fault that we used to get beat up. He knew how fucked up Bella and I was after it. When we were younger, when we were close friends, he didn't seem this smug and cocky. I knew I should say something but I didn't want Bella to hate me.

Yeah, I love her. I'm in love with Bella; have been since we were younger.

But I couldn't do anything about it _now_ could I? It would ruin our friendship. Even if I _did_ tell her my feelings it would ruin everything; she'd hate me. She'd leave again; I wouldn't see her again. Basically, I if I told her anything about how I was feeling it would destroy everything.

While I was wallowing in my self pity, I suddenly had an idea for a song; I got of my bed and picked up a guitar and a notepad.

Yeah, it was slightly cliché, writing a love song about a girl that doesn't know you love her, but then again, my whole life was a cliché. I was in love with my best friend…how many movies had been made with that plot line?

After a few hours of balled up paper and ink covered hands I had finished the song. It was slightly more pop then my usual genre.

_"Hey there, it's good to see you again  
It never felt right, calling this "just friends"  
I'm happy if you're happy with yourself_

Take off your shirt, your shoes  
Those skinny jeans I bought for you  
We're diving in  
There's nothing left to lose

I'm gonna break down these walls  
(Down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love  
(So in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much  
To me as you do now  
Together we'll move on  
Just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down

I used to wear you like a ball and chain  
I'd run and hide at the call of my name  
It was obvious  
You were too much for me  
Oblivious  
I was young and horny

In retrospect, I wouldn't do it again  
Stop talking shit to every one of your friends  
I'm not the same boy you knew back then

'Cause I can break down these walls  
(Down these walls)  
I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love  
(So in love)  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much  
To me as you do now  
Together we'll move on  
Just don't turn around  
Let the walls break

I can't breathe  
My body's shaking  
You've got a way  
With the way you take me  
'Cause you break me down  
You know you break me down…" **(Walls by All Time Low)**

I strummed my acoustic guitar to the last few lines of the chorus. Yeah, the meaning was pretty obvious but it felt right.

Once I was happy with the lyrics, I picked up my phone and called Jackson.

"Hello?" Jackson picked up, his voice groggy with sleep.

"Hey, Jackson, would you come over? I want you to here a song that I just finished," I asked him as I sat on my bed.

**JacksonPOV**

My phone woke me up; I groaned and looked at my alarm clock which read 8:14AM. On a Saturday morning. _Who the hell would call this early?_

I looked at the caller ID. I rolled my eyes and answered it, still warm under the covers.

"Hello?" I answered annoyed.

"Hey, Jackson, would you come over? I want you to here a song that I just finished," he said, his voice sounding excited.

"Don't you normally ask Bells?" I was confused.

"Uh…Yeah, she's with _Jacob_. So will you come over?" Jasper asked quickly, almost sneering Jake's name. _So that's why he's been so depressed lately._

"Uh, Sure. Give me an hour and then I'll drop by ok?" I told him, as I slowly got left the warmth of my bed.

"See you soon." Jasper replied his voice more cheerful then it was a second ago.

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I quickly grabbed my clothes and jumped in the shower.

An hour later, I was pulling up to Jasper's house, still half asleep. I went up to the door and it wasn't locked, I looked around for David and Janice's cars but they weren't there, so I'm assuming that they had gone out. I noticed, with disappointment that Rose and her 'buddies' were here as well. I walked to Jasper's room, hearing laughter coming from Rose's room the door closed.

I knocked the door twice and walked into his room, feeling panicked as I saw him passed out on his bed. I walked over to him, scanning the room as I did so. I noticed there was a bong on the floor along with a lighter and all the necessary things you needed to use the bong. I reached the bed and checked his pulse. I then proceeded to check for any signs of OD.

I sighed in relief, and placed the bong and the rest of the mess in his wardrobe. I made sure they weren't visible and decided to open the windows wide, letting the fumes of the drugs clear. _I could hit him. What was he thinking? Getting high this early in the morning?_

I heard a groan as Jasper blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light of the room.

"When did you get here?" Asked Jasper, his voice groggy and rough.

**JacobPOV**

Why doesn't she understand? I obviously love her.

I got offered a place in Edward's group of friends, and it was a once in a life time chance, since I didn't go to school with them and they were a year or two older. So, naturally I said yes, because I really do hate Jasper, but I loved Bella. So, it was the perfect opportunity to go out with Bella. I was going to have my cake and eat it too.

**BellaPOV**

I groaned, wincing as I tried to move my stiff back. I managed to open my eyes and noticed that the once white ceiling needed to be painted again; the paint had started to peel off and the colour had started to turn cream. I sighed and slowly got off of the couch. My back was stiff from lying on the couch too long. I sat there a few minutes with my palms against my eyes; I could feel a headache coming on. Memories from last night came rushing back. I remember hanging out with Jacob and then drinking a few bottles of beer each. I remembered telling Jake about missing Jasper. I drew a blank after that.

**EdwardPOV**

"So, why is he depressed again?" Laurent asked Rose, his accent slipping out as he became more relaxed. He passed the joint to Tanya, who was staring at me longingly.

Rose huffed and didn't say anything else. She was frowning down at her magazine, probably wanting the new engine they advertised.

There was no point asking _why _he was depressed; it was just for show. Laurent, Mike and I knew why. We had offered Jacob a spot in our group, if he did us a favour. The favour being to go out with Bella Swan and break her heart. We did it to make Jasper jealous and Bella miserable, and it was working. I hated both of them; the others were just following my lead. Well, technically they were, although most of them share a mutual dislike for Bella.

**JasperPOV**

I looked at Jackson from my place on the bed. _Oh, Shit. Please tell me he didn't find me on the bed like this._

"Are you all right?" He asked, frowning and sat on the edge of the bed.

I shook my head. Yes and no. I was fine physically; all rainbows and daisies. But emotionally, I was dying inside. I almost rolled my eyes at myself. _Could I sound anymore corny? Or depressed?_

I _love_ her.

"So uh...you want to talk?" Jackson asked going into 'big brother' mode. I stayed silent.

"So, what triggered it?" He tried again but still, I remained silent again.

We both knew there was no point in asking; I'd only confirm his suspicions. And besides, Rose's group was pretty much just across the hall. They'd now how I felt about her and then god knows what would happen.

And as if he could read my mind, he nodded.

**A/N: Hope you liked :) This chapter has been edited as well as the chapters before it.**


	7. The plan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot, a few characters and OCC-ness**

_Recap_

_We both knew there was no point in asking; I'd only confirm his suspicions. And besides, Rose's group was pretty much just across the hall. They'd now how I felt about her and then god knows what would happen._

_And as if he could read my mind, he nodded._

**JacksonPOV**

It was obvious Jasper loved Bella. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up, causing me to turn around and look at the door. It was open, just a crack and from what I could see there was no one there_. _I turned back around and raised an eyebrow at Jasper; willing him to tell me what the hell was up with him.

He sighed and rested his back against the head bored, which he was leaning against.

"Fine…Jacob is going out with Bella and you know I care a lot for her, but that's not why. Sometimes me and Bella kiss each other on the check, you know how we are," I nodded, "Well, when Jacob's around he gets this weird glint in his eyes and when she used to date before it didn't stop her from spending a lot of time with me. There's just something off with this…he couldn't just suddenly want to date her, you know what I mean?" he said, he was obviously stressed.

"I know what you mean…" I said trailing off; trying to think of what the hell was up.

**AlicePOV**

Well, then. Jasper and Jackson were defiantly on to something. It made me think of the conversation I had walked in on a few weeks ago.

_I was walking past Edward's room on my way down stairs to talk to Esme, when I heard Edward, Laurent and Mike talking in hushed voices._

_"Jacob's going to ask her-"_

_"Argue, make her miserable-"_

_"All her fault…"_

_"She stole him away-"_

_"I hate them-"_

_"Make them hate Jacob-"_

_"Abandon-"_

_I stepped away, feeling confused. I shook my head and continued down the hallway, completely forgetting the snippets of the conversation I had caught through the closed door._

I stifled a gasp; I had a pretty good idea now.

"You _care_ for her." Jackson hinted, smirking at his friend.

Jasper suddenly became very interested in the patterns of his bed spread.

"I love her, man." He said so quietly, I almost didn't hear it.

I grinned. It looks like I have some matchmaking to do.

**JasperPOV******

I felt the heat rise to my face. I was blushing. I fucking _blushed! _That's Bella's thing, not mine. I looked down at my bed spread, trying to hide my face, but it obviously didn't work. Jackson chuckled, apparently amused by my embarrassment at admitting it out loud.

"I love her, man." I mumbled, smiling to myself as I traced the shapes and patterns on the sheets.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jackson smirk. _Of course_ he already knew.

"Let's phone Bella and get her over here." Jackson said. I immediately began to argue thinking that he was going to tell her.

"Don't! –" I started but he cut me off with a reassuring gaze.

"Don't worry; we'll just hang out or something." He said while holding his phone to his ear.

**AlicePOV**

I quickly stood up and went back into Rose's room.

"Hey, did you find anything interesting?" Edward asked, curiously.

"Nothing that's useful." I told him, still leaning against the door. Edward nodded, obviously disappointed.

**BellaPOV**

I pulled out my notebook. I had been keeping it under my bed since I had been about thirteen. It was sort of a journal but it was written in the form of letters, just in case someone in Edward's group would most probably read it. I had just remembered it. I flipped through the book, and noticed that I only had one or two page left.

I wrote the page out to Jacob; about when I had overheard the conversation he was having with someone – most probably Edward.

_Time skip_

I had just finished the 'letter,' when Jackson rang. After exchanging greetings, Jackson asked if I wanted to go over his house.

"So, do you want to come over?" He asked casually. "I'm over Jazz's house, he just admi-" He started but got cut off. I heard some smacking and _Oof_'s; apparently they were having a fight.

_"_Is everyone okay?" I asked to no-one in particular.

"Yeah, fine." Jackson answered, and then Jasper said, "Just Peachy." sarcastically.

"Is Jazz alright?" I asked getting worried.

"He's fine." Jackson said trying reassuring me. Me being me didn't believe him.

"Sure, I'll come over." I told him, as I grabbed my bag ready to get into my car.

"Cool, see you soon." Jackson said as Jasper shouted, "Bye Bells."

"Bye, love you." I said and hung up.

I opened the front door and was soon driving to Jasper's house.

As I pulled up to Jasper's house I glanced at my bag sitting in the passenger's seat next to me. I was going to show Jasper and Jackson the book and hopefully, they would agree that the plan was a good idea. I knew that a few people in Eddie's group would want to steal it, if I placed it somewhere that was easy to reach. It looked like a diary and appeared to be one unless you actually read it. Hopefully, this plan of mine would work out. If not, well, I would have to give it to them.

As I climbed out of the car, I glanced up in surprise as my eye caught sight of a Volvo and Rose's BMW. This was going to be easier then I thought.

Before I could knock the door, Alice had me in a bear hug, my arms incapable of moving. _Was she bipolar? She should really be checked out…_

I awkwardly patted her back; my arms were still trapped, the pixie was stronger than she looked.

She finally let go of me and stepped back, her eyes lighting up as she took in my form; she was nearly bouncing up and down. I raised an eyebrow at her. _What the hell is she up too?_

"Hey Bella." She said cheerily.

"Hi," I responded dryly. I didn't like anyone from Eddie's little group. Most of my friends had turned to him as soon as they met him; Mike, Jessica, Courtney, Rose…The list goes on.

Her smile faltered but didn't glare like I expected her to. Could this get anymore weirder?

She was silent looking as if she was deep in thought. So I took the chance I got and moved around her and stepped into the house.

I thought about dumping my bag on the couch for everyone to see, but that would be a bit _too_ obvious, and I needed to tell the guys about it first just in case.

I walked up the stairs and down the hall to Jasper's bedroom. As I walked down the hallway I noticed that there were at least five pictures hanging on the white, wallpapered wall. The pictures had been there for a few years but I took the time to really _look_ at them. My walk slowed as my eyes scanned the frames.

Most of them were of Jasper, Rose and I and there was a few family portraits as well. Once of the pictures was of Jasper, Rose and I when we were about thirteen. We were all happy, with our huge grins and wide eyes. Jasper stood next to me, his lanky form towering over me, his blond hair shorter then it was now. Rose was standing next to me, on the other end of the picture. Her blond hair was cut into bob, and she was the same height as me. We were all in their back yard; we had been playing truth or dare, sitting under a tall oak tree.

In the next picture, it was just me and Jasper. We looked about fifteen, looking slightly awkward. I had a growth spurt few months before, when I was fourteen and was just a few inches shorter then him. Jasper had grown his hair, and his golden curls rested on his shoulders. My hair was still my natural red, but it was cut short, the ends tickling my chin. My bangs were spiky almost, and swept across my forehead dramatically. I was leaning into Jasper as we were hanging out at the skate park, our feet dangling off of the sides of the ramp. We had taken the picture and apparently Janice or David had found it and placed it in a frame. The thought made me smile as I continued to walk down the hall. Soon I was standing outside of Japer's bedroom door, the door cracked open slightly.

"Come in." Jackson's calm voice called out after I had knocked.

I walked in; making sure the door was firmly shut behind me. I looked around the room; Jasper was lying against his head bored and Jackson was sitting at the edge of the bed. Jasper's face broke into a grin as he patted the bed, inviting me to sit with them.

"Hey," I greeted as I folded my legs under me and placed my bag on the bed.

I set my bag in front of me and unzipped it. I shuffled around and quickly found the correct book. The notebook was plain white with a dark blue graphic design in the corner. It had doodles and random notes on the front of it that I had drawn over the years. I dropped the bag down on the floor at the edge of the bed, smiling at their confused faces.

"You know the book I've been writing in every now and then? Well, this is it. It's full of letters, but I've been writing them like a diary. They're 'addressed'" I used air quotes, "to people who are in Eddie's group. I was planning on letting them 'steal'," I used air quotes again, "it, we could be sure that they'll actually read it." I explained, handing them the book.

"You can read it if you want but I don't want you to get mad at them or anything, I wanted them to feel embarrassed when they read it…" I said trailing off.

Jackson set the book down in between the two of them.

"I knew you'd read this whether it was given to you, you found it or stole it. It was written for you. Read it all the way through. There are photocopies that have been made, and they will get past around the school. And I don't think you want that to happen; your deepest secrets are in this book. I could name a list of people who would care if these secrets got out and I'm not one-" Jackson started to read out loud. I punched him in the arm and he stopped to glare at me.

"Don't read it out loud! They're practically next door and there won't be a point to this book if they hear you!" I whisper-yelled. Jackson looked at me apologetically.

"I know some of them are a bit dramatic but you know…" I told them as I watched them read most of the book.

And 20 minutes later they were finished, and looked at me with a mixture of anger and sympathy.

Jasper immediately pulled me onto his lap, and tucked my head under his chin. I looked over at Jackson; He was trying to control his anger.

"So, will you guys help me?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Of course." Jasper answered immediately. I smiled at him and kissed his jaw.

"Thank you." I whispered, my lips brushing against the rough stubble there.

**JasperPOV**

"Of course." I almost slapped my palm against my forehead; could I be anymore obvious?

"Thank you." She whispered, her full lips brushing along my jaw line.

She leaned back down and nuzzled my neck, placing a few kisses there. I stifled the urge to groan. It felt amazing. It only lasted a few seconds, but the ghost of her lips lingered for more then a few minutes.

_Shit. What was she _doing_ to me?_

Jackson was looking amused and slightly disturbed; most probably at the look on my face. He made a few hand gestures at me, as if to tell me to calm down; Bella's eyes must have been shut.

**A/N: Hope you liked :) this chapter has been edited as well as the ones before it.**


	8. Childish whispers

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the OCC-ness, the plot and a few characters. **

_Recap_

Shit. What was she_doing_to me?__

_Jackson__ was looking amused and slightly disturbed; most probably at the look on my face. He made a few hand gestures at me, as if to tell me to calm down; Bella's eyes must have been shut. _

**JasperPOV**

Bella had left her notebook here, just as she planned. Jackson and I were searching for spare books to place with the notebook, so it wouldn't look like a setup.

"I found some, J." Jackson called from across the room; he was crouching in the corner probably looking at the books, but from where I was standing it looked very strange…he looked as if he was just crouching there staring at the wall.

"Cool, bring them over here and we can check to see if they're still in Rosie's room." I said, walking over to the bed.

He put them in Bella's old school bag along with the notebook and walked over to the door with me. I cracked open the door and peeked outside, I looked down the hallway and Rose's door was closed. As we walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the living room, I was reminded of the mission impossible theme tune as we walked as quietly as possible to the I looked back over my shoulder expecting to see Jackson, but instead I saw a painting hanging on the wall. I walked further into the room and turned my head to look in the kitchen. I saw the back of Jackson rummaging through the fridge. I cleared my throat to get his attention, I might have done it a bit louder then necessary because he jumped and hit a shelf and a yogurt splattered all over the floor. He turned around and he had the strawberry flavoured yogurt or whatever the hell it was, smothered around his mouth.

"Dude. What the fuck?" I asked him incredulously.

"I was hungry." Jackson explained sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the backpack from the kitchen counter and walked back into the living room again without saying another word. I started to pull the random books out; Jackson had cleaned himself up and was now opening randomly opening the books, setting them down on the coffee table, making it look like we had been studying them. By the time we were done, there was about four or five books on the coffee table. I placed the back pack on the couch, leaning it up against the couch and pulled a few books halfway out to make it look like they had spilt out of the bag.

Jackson had just finished putting random pens and notes on the coffee table and in no time we were done.

**JacksonPOV**

I looked at Jasper and asked him if he wanted to come over to my house and show me the song that he had woken me up for.

"Sure, I'll go grab my guitar then we can go." He replied, already halfway up the stairs.

I followed him and soon we were sitting in my living room.

**BellaPOV**

I sighed. I was so bored. I decided to go up stairs and read to keep myself busy until Charlie came home from is shift at the station. As I thought that I immediately felt guilty. I had hardly seen Charlie since I arrived; I was always hanging out with Jacob or Jasper. I decided to make dinner, something like pizza as a silent apology. I made my way upstairs as the Pizza cooked in the oven. When I got to my room I put a Linkin Park CD in my CD player and picked up a book that I had bought a few days ago. It was called _'Darke Academy,'_ I had read up to page 201. I sat on the bed, pulling my legs under me and opened the book and started to read it where I had left off.

_Time skip_

I opened my eyes and sat up as I rubbed the traces of sleep from my eyes.

I grinned realizing that today was going to be awesome. Once I got out of bed, grabbed black shorts and bright blue tights along with a black t-shirt that had a small green monster on it, on top it said 'M.I.L.F' and at the bottom it said 'Monster I'd Like To Fluff' on it along with a plain black leather jacket and some black ballet flats.

Once the shower had heated up, I made sure I had a towel and proceeded to jump into the shower. While I washed my hair I thought of what their reactions would be.

Most of them would most probably be angry and maybe even a little embarrassed.

The water had turned cold and I jumped out and got dressed. I straightened my hair and made sure that bang was straight.

After I had gotten dressed, I put carried my dirty clothes down stairs to put them in the washing basket.

I walked into the kitchen with my school bag in hand and grabbed an apple. I was about to sit down when there was a nock at the door. I grinned; Jasper was apparently picking me up.

I opened the door with a grin. But my grin quickly faded when I realized that it wasn't Jasper. I quickly put a smile on my face, praying that it didn't look as fake as it felt.

"Isabella." He greeted me, smiling widely.

"Hey, Jake." I said letting him pull me into a hug. _What the hell? Since when did Jake hug me? _Then again, he has been having weird mood swings lately.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked.

I nodded and stepped out of the house and locked the door after me.

We drove to school in Jacob's car.

When we arrived, I automatically looked for Jasper. My eyes landed on him; he was leaning up against his car chatting to Jackson, Nathan and Kelly. I jumped out of the car and began to walk up to Jasper and the gang. Jasper's gaze caught mine; he grinned and winked, causing me to smile at him.

**JasperPOV**

Instead of picking Bella up today, I drove straight to school. I had gotten a text from Jacob saying that he wanted to see Bella before school. I didn't see the point in him driving her to school; he didn't even go to school here.

I was explaing to Amy and Nathan about the notebook when I caught sight of Bella. I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face as I winked, knowing that she was excited. I snuck a quick look at what she was wearing. Black short shorts, leather Jacket, a t-shirt that had something green on it and blue tights covering her long legs. _Oh, Jesus. Was she trying to kill me?_

My gaze stopped scanning her body when I froze, noticing Jacobs arm wrapped around her shoulders.

I quickly turned my attention to Kelly and Nathan; I knew that I would do something I would regret otherwise.

_Time skip___

Apparently Amy had heard Laurent and Edward talking about a notebook and reading it lunch time.

**JacksonPOV**

Lunch time today was going to be so funny. Amy had told me what she'd over heard Laurent and Edward talking about. God, I couldn't stop thinking of her. Her laugh, her smile, her caring personality…

**LaurentPOV **

After talking to Edward, I headed over to our lunch table to wait for the rest of the group. We were finally going to give them what they deserved. Edward looked like he was going to burst with all of the excitement. I smirked at him knowingly. I felt the same way.

**RosePOV**

Alice had suddenly pulled me into a hug. I hugged back. I had a feeling that she felt the same thing.

"I know how you feel." Alice whispered into my ear before pulling back. I nodded and took a deep breath. I didn't see why they deserved this. Alice smiled softly and sat beside me as Edward waited for Jasper, Bella and the rest of their little group to show.

**BellaPOV**

We walked into the cafeteria and grabbed our food noting that Edward and his friends were sitting at their usual table, looking eager.

I smirked as I caught sight of Jackson looked at Amy lovingly; Amy was talking happily to Nathan, but I knew they were nothing more than best friends; they were too much like brother and sister.

We walked to our table and practically dumped our things around the table and on the extra chairs. I leaned into Jasper and waited for it to happen.

They all glanced at us, some smirking, some glaring.

Alice and Rose looked up at us, their expressions calculating. Suddenly Alice got up from her chair, making a horrible high pitched noise against the linen floor, and with her tray, started to walk towards us. _What?_

I glanced at their table again, seeing Laurent's confused stare. I saw Rose whisper something into Emmett's ear, and then looked at him pleadingly. Emmett nodded reluctantly, and gestured for her to get up.

I glanced at Jasper, shooting him a 'WTF' look and leaned into him more, resting my head on his shoulder. He shrugged slightly; his handsome face turned into a frown and tightened his arm around me. God, was he handsome.

Jasper smirked at me apparently feeling a bit smug. _Damn it, he had read my mind, yet again._

Rose stood in front of the table first, Emmett trailing being her with Alice by his side.

Rose then bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Bella, please, let us sit with you…we need to tell you something." Rose whispered in a pleading tone. I nodded as she leaned back up. Jasper shot me a confused look as Rose gingerly sat down, smiling a timid smile. Emmett and Alice sat down opposite me and Amy.

**RosePOV**

Jasper smiled and nodded after Bella had told her friends that I wanted to speak with them. Jasper nodded while smiling; he placed a kiss on Bella's forehead. Both of their eyes fluttered closed. It was only for a few seconds but neither of them noticed. I glanced around the table seeing delighted smirks grace the faces of their friends.

**EdwardPOV**

I was thinking of a way to gain most of the student bodies attention.

I looked at Laurent, who had raised an eyebrow at me. I whispered in his ear, and told him to pass it on. He got up and walked to the other side of the room, whispering in some random guy's ear. The whispers then got spread around the cafeteria easily. And soon I had gained all of the attention from everyone in the cafeteria. Yeah, it was childish but I couldn't give a damn right now.

I smirked and grabbed Bella's journal from my bag and then waved it, around, making sure everyone could read the title. Some people scowled and shook their heads in discuss, and went back to eating and chatting. And the rest looked at us with curiosity, deciding whether or not to listen.

"Okay. First page." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I cast a glance at 'D table' to see that Rose, Emmet and Alice had joined their little group and was now smirking slightly to themselves. _Bunch of fucking weirdo's._

I opened the first page with Tanya and the rest of the group leaning over my shoulder.

**A/N: I know. This story is so dramatic and clichéd but oh well. This chapter has been edited as well as the ones before it.**


	9. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the OCC-ness, the plot and a few characters. **

**A/N: Just so you know, I totally recommend 'Immortal Beloved' by Cate Tiernan. I _just_ finished reading it =D**

**Bits of this chapter are from '_Thirteen Reasons Why' by Jay Asher_. Some names have changes…**

_Recap_

_"Okay. First page." I said loud enough for everyone to hear. I cast a glance at 'D table' to see that Rose, Emmet and Alice had joined their little group and was now smirking slightly to themselves. _Bunch of fucking weirdo's.__

_I opened the first page with Tanya and the rest of the group leaning over my shoulder._

**EdwardPOV**

I could almost feel my eyes widening at the fist page. What? This book was _planned?_

I continued to read, knowing them, they probably did make copies of the book.

I made sure my voice was loud and clear as my eyes scanned the page quickly. _Jesus._

_Jason Thomas. Yeah, I know. Common name, right? Not so common boy._

_Jason was my first ever kiss and Jason is an average guy. And I'm not saying that to be mean, really, I'm not. But it's the truth._

_You don't know this but a few years ago, when I was thirteen, I used to follow you around. For sixth period I worked in the attendance office, so I knew every one of your classes. I even photocopied your schedule, which I'm sure I still have here somewhere._

_When you reach the end of this book and the stories and secrets that are held in it Jason I hope you'll understand your role in all of this. Because it may seem like a small role now but it matters. In the end everything matters._

_Betrayal. It's one of the worst feelings._

_I know you didn't mean to let down. In fact most of you reading probably had no idea what you were doing. What you were truly doing._

_When I first saw you Jason, you were in love with my friend Katie, who was two years older then me. She told me everything; about how you were all over her the year before. How you used to bump into her in the hallways and finally, when you nervously asked her to the dance. And how you danced to every slow dance they played._

_And after hearing all of that, I knew I had to see what the fuss was about. Yeah, I was only thirteen, but apparently, Katie saw me as a reliable friend. So, she called you and you friend Tom, and asked you to come over. And after waiting for what felt like hours, which were only minutes in reality, you finally arrived. Walking up to us, toward her porch, with your friends Zach and Tom. _

_But I didn't get to actually meet you, since my mom had called me back to the house for dinner. And so, as I felt you staring at me as I walked towards my house, I grinned. A foreign feeling taking over me. And later, I realized that I was the feeling of a crush. My first crush. _

_And finally, when I started the new school year, we talked for the first time. Earlier, when I asked my mom how to get a boy's attention, she said, "Play hard to get," and that's what I was doing. And sure enough, it worked. You started hanging around my classes waiting for me._

_And when we finally, arranged a date, it all came crumbling down around me. I know what you're thinking. Bella Swan is a slut._

_Wrong._

_Bella Swan is not, and never was, a slut. Which begs the question, what have you heard?_

_I simply wanted a kiss. I was a young, naïve girl who had never been kissed. Never. But I liked a boy; he liked me and I was going to kiss him. That's the story – the whole story- right there.___

_The few nights leading up to our meeting in the park, I'd had the same dream. Exactly the same. Beginning from the end._

_I was sliding down the big, red slide in the park. And as I counted the seconds away, waiting for you. I slid down and when I looked up, there you were. You caught me and kissed me._

_I think that's the reason, in my dreams, my first kiss took place at the rocket ship. It reminded me of innocence. That's what I wanted it to be. Simple. Innocent._

_I know it didn't really happen like this, but when I look back, it all happens in slow motion. The push. The slide. My hair flying behind me. _

_I was so anxious about what kind of kiss it would be – because my friends back home described so many different types- and it turned out to be the beautiful kind. You didn't shove your tongue down my throat. You didn't grab my butt. We held our lips together… and kissed._

_And that's it._

_Wait. Stop, don't re-read. There's no need to go back because you didn't miss a thing. Let me repeat myself. _

_That. Is. All. That. Happened._

_Why did you hear something else?_

_Well something did happen. We held hands, walked and talked. Kissed again – like the first one-. Then ….we left. He went one way. I went the other._

_Oh. So sorry. You wanted something sexier, didn't you? You wanted to hear how my itchy little fingers started playing with his zipper. You wanted to hear….._

_Well, what did you want to hear? Because I've heard so many stories that I don't know which one is most popular. But I do know which us the least popular. The truth._

_Now, the truth is something that you'll never forget._

_So thank you Jason. Sincerely. My very first kiss was wonderful. And for a month or so we lasted and everything was wonderful. _

_But then you had to go and ruin it. You started bragging._

_Eventually, as they always will, the rumours reached me. And everyone knows you can't disprove a rumour._

_So yeah. That was the start of this whole thing. _

_You had started bragging to your friends; Edward, Alice and Emmett. And everyone knows, Alice can't keep secrets._

Okay, then. Apparently, this was to kill a few rumours as well as 'embarrass us'.

A lot of the kids that I used to hang around with had moved away and into different schools and towns. Jason was one of them.

The stupid bell rang as soon as I was about to respond. I got up with the book in hand and slung my backpack over my shoulder, trash in my free hand.

Before we walked out of the door, I spared one last glance at 'D table'. Bella was leaning into Jasper with his arm around her, and Rose, Em, and Al were getting up from their seats, looking slightly anxious.

**JasperPOV**

We had finished explaining what the plan was to Alice, Rose and Emmett. They all looked anxious; most probably wondering what was in there about them. Good. Little did they know that this was only the beginning.

I glanced at their expressions as I offered my hand to Bella. Emmett and Rose looked torn, over what, I don't know. Alice was staring at Jackson with a lustful expression on her face as Jackson talked to Amy.

I clenched my teeth together, hoping that she wouldn't get in the way of Amy and Jackson. This could all be a trick for all we know, but there's nothing we can do about it now.

Bella nudged me in the ribs causing me to look down at her, her big brown eyes shinning with mischievous. I grinned; I loved seeing her so happy.

As I looked up, I caught sight of Rose's smirk as she watched us before she turned to talk to Emmett.

We walked out of the room together, along with Emmett, Rose and Alice.

Alice was still looking at Jackson like he was a fucking piece of meat. I nearly growled_. _Alice suddenly squeaked, sounding a lot like a guinea pig and grinned.

"I just had an idea!." She whisper shouted at us.

"First time for everything." Jasper whispered into my ear, causing me to bite my lip to keep myself form laughing.

"What is it?" Amy whispered in the same tone but adding a mocking edge to it. Alice didn't notice it, so she carried on with her idea.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited as well as the ones before if :)**


	10. Alice's plan

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except a few characters, the plot and some OCC-ness.**

_Recap_

_"I just had an idea!." She whisper yelled at us._

_"First time for everything." Jasper whispered into my ear, causing me to bite my lip to keep myself form laughing._

_"What is it?" Amy whispered in the same tone but adding a mocking edge to it. Alice didn't notice it, so she carried on with her idea._

**AlicePOV**

I smirked as I walked to my next class; I had English Language with Mrs. Cole. After explaining the plan to their group, I was feeling pretty psyched. It meant that I could get into their good books and it also meant that I could have a chance with Jackson.

I smiled apologetically in response to the teachers glare, and went to go sit behind Laurent and next to Edward. As soon as I sat down the questions started. Predictable much?

"Why did you go sit with them?" Laurent whined, obviously jealous.

"I just wanted to see if there was more we could get off of them." I explained, smirking. God, was I good.

"And?" Edward asked, impatiently waiting for some information.

" Jasper, Rose and Bella used to be pretty close before Rose joined the group." I told them easily while fiddling with my notebook.

Edward nodded but I could see the irritation in his eyes; obviously he already knew that but what did he expect? It was the first time I actually had a conversation with them without being mean to them.

Soon we turned back to Mrs. Cole as she started her speech. I looked out of the corner of my eye and noticed that Edward's back was unzipped; Bella's journal was clearly in sight. I kept my eyes on Edward and quickly but quietly slid the book from his bag and placed it on my lap under the table. I then slid it into my black tote bag that proudly displayed that I was indeed bringing sexy back and straightened up; my eyes quickly scanned the class room. Luckily they were all concentrating on the essay the teacher had set us.

**AmyPOV**

All through out lunch Alice kept staring at my man. Well, _technically_ he isn't mine. But a girl can dream right?

Once she finished telling us about her plan I went along with it because the rest of the group looked eager. Soon, half an hour into the lesson I told the teacher that I had to call my_ mom "because she had just sent text me saying that there was family emergency._" Thank god she bought it.

I left the classroom and walked down five corridors, up three flights of stairs until I reached right door. I looked inside the small glass window and caught Alice's eye, she glared slightly but gave a small nod. I noticed that Laurent and Edward were sitting near her. I took a deep breath, and raised my fist to the door.

**EdwardPOV**

_Tick, Tick, Tick,_

The stupid clock was the only thing that made a sound in the silent classroom besides the chain reaction of fake coughs every few minutes.

I sighed, yet again. When would this essay end?

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted the silence. The sound echoed three times as it travelled around the room before Mrs. Cole let out a frustrated sigh and waved her hand, motioning for whoever it was to enter.

The door handle slowly turned and Amy poked her head through the door, looking slightly anxious.

**RosePOV**

Jasper and Bella were walking in hand and hand in front of me and Jackson; it was obvious that they were falling in love.

Besides smiling at each other all e time, they would sneak glances at one another thinking that no one was watching. Jasper's eyes sparkled when he looked at her, as if he was happy because she was happy. According to Jackson, Jasper had written a song for Bella which he had yet to show the rest of their friends. I couldn't help the slight grin that curled my lips; even though I didn't _like_ either of them, it would be nice to see Jasper happy for a change, instead of moaning about how depressed he is and how he wants to escape this world and blah, blah, blah.

"Why are you grinning?" Jackson asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

I inclined my head to Jasper and Bella's direction, and smirking as he nods in agreement.

**BellaPOV**

Clearly, Rose, Alice and Emmett were up to something. I mean really, why would they suddenly want to be best friends with us.

Jasper's large, warm hand engulfed mine as we settled down on the wooden bench outside. I hadn't even noticed that he had been holding my hand until then; it came so natural to me. Probably because we had known each other for so long.

I raised an eyebrow at Amy as she walked through the door, and headed towards us. She was meant to go get Alice from her English class.

"Where's –"She cut me off, smirking at me.

"Chillax. She's in the bathroom." Amy told us, her voice casual.

"All righty." I replied leaning further into Jasper's embrace. Rose and Jackson were sitting on the bench opposite us, where Amy now sat.

**AlicePOV**

I went into the bathroom after Amy had gotten me out of class. She had used the whole 'Family emergency' excuse. Thank god everyone knew that we were cousins.

The loud noise of metal hitting metal echoed through the bathroom as the stall door banged against the toilet-paper holder. I walked along every stall, checking every nook and cranny. And finally, after glancing at the water soaked floors, I stood up and placed a few layers of toilet paper on the floor before sitting down. I opened Bella's journal and smirked as my eyes scanned the pages. I flipped through the book, coming to as stop at the last few pages; it was the latest story.

The page was titled; _Jacob Black – number 2._

I skimmed the story and was shocked.

Before I had time to turn the page to read more, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I dug it out and read the message.

_Where are you? Are you playing us or are you for real?._

_-Amy___

I sighed and quickly sent a text off to her before packing up and went to meet them.

Once we were all settled I passed the book to Rose as she got a red biro from her handbag.

She then wrote a few paragraphs of how she had joined the group, and why. When she was finished, she put a small doodle of a rose at the bottom of the page along with her name. She handed it to Jasper and Bella so that they could read it.

Once they finished reading it they looked up at Rose; she opened her mouth as if to say something and closed it again.

**BellaPOV**

So, let me get this straight. Rose was bribed into joining the group? I found it hard to believe. I mean, she had options, and apparently going out with Emmett was more important to her then our friendship was. I bit my lip, considering what to do. I looked up at her and hugged her to me.

Amy read it before going back her class to set the third part of the plan into action. Jackson, Jasper and I decided to just go straight home. We dropped him off at his house and soon we were at Jasper's house.

**EdwardPOV**

I was nearly done with writing the essay when Alice came dancing back into the room.

Alice said something that made Mrs. Cole nod and she then sat back in her original seat. Laurent looked at her, obviously concerned.

"Sorry, I had a small family emergency. Amy's mom had to go to the hospital, Amy didn't know why so she grabbed me in case, but it turns out that she just needed stitches or something." She explained shrugging. I nodded and finally finished my essay.

**AlicePOV**

I quickly slid the journal back into Edward's bag, noticing that Laurent and Edward were still finished the last few paragraphs of their essays.

**JasperPOV**

Finally, we settled on the box set of _CSI: Miami_. Bella watched it with a smile on her face, obviously content on watching it while I was content on watching her.

_Time skip_

"It's your turn." Bella said as she set her guitar down gently. Immediately, I tensed and gripped my guitar in my hands tightly.

"Alright. Um, this little ditty is called_ Walls_." I told her, my accent becoming more pronounced as I got nervous.

_**"**I built around myself  
I wanna fall so in love  
With you and no one else  
Could ever mean half as much  
To me as you do now  
Together we'll move on  
Just don't turn around  
Let the walls break down…" _I sang, trying to subtly tell her how I felt about her and hoping that she wouldn't react badly.

**BellaPOV**

I could feel my jaw hit the floor. God, could he get _anymore_ perfect?

He looked up at me under his long dark blond eye lashes, waiting for my reaction.

"Wow." Was my witty response.

He finally looked up, his eyes shining with an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"Dude, seriously. It was amazing." I told him smiling.

**EdwardPOV**

After the last lesson we all went back to my place. Esme and Carlisle were both in work, so I figured it was a good time to start reading the journal again.

It looked newer then the first few pages; it must have been a blank page before she filled it in a few weeks ago or something.

As I read the title of the page, I blinked. I read over it again and finally, it had hit me that Rose had written in it.

**A/N: Thank you! This chapter has been edited and so has the chapters before it.**


	11. STARSTRUKK

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than some OCC-ness, the plot and a few characters. **

_Recap_

_It looked newer then the first few pages; it must have been a blank page before she filled it in a few weeks ago or something._

_As I read the title of the page, I blinked. I read over it again and finally, it had hit me that Rose had written in it._

**BellaPOV**

We had just finished playing a few songs on our guitars when my cell rang, signalling an incoming call.

_"Break a mirror, roll the dice  
Run with scissors through a chip pan fire fight  
Go into business with a grizzly bear  
But just don__'__t sit down cause I__'__ve moved your chair…"_ (Don't sit down 'cause I've moved your chair by Arctic Monkeys)

I quickly glanced at the screen, frowning when I saw that it was Alice.

"Hello?" I greeted her, my mouth forming it into a question. I thought it was pretty obvious that I still didn't trust her.

"Hey Bella!" Came Alice's chirpy voice from the other end of the phone. I had the urge to wince as her high pitched voice hit my ears. Could she sound anymore fake?

"So, anyway we were planning on going to Jackson's plac-" She rambled.

"Who's 'we'?" I cut her off. Going to _Jackson__'_s place?

"Rose, Emmett, me and Jackson." She answered as if it was obvious.

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. _What the hell?_ Jasper glanced over at me in concern as he settled down beside me on the couch. I inhaled his scent, trying to calm myself before I bit her head off.

"Why would you be with my friend?" I asked feeling very suspicious.

"'Cause Jackson came over Rose's house-" I cut her off again. _Why would Jackson be over at Jasper's house without Jasper being there?_

"Why could Jackson be over Rose's house?" I asked her, hoping my voice was neutral.

"Why do you keep cutting me off?" she huffed, "Anyway, he came over to see Rose and I just so happened to be there. And anyway, we were wondering would you and Jasper want to come with us?" She asked.

I looked at Jasper again; he looked suspicious. I had placed the cell on speaker phone when I realized that I was Alice calling. He nodded slowly, as if coming up with a plan.

"Uh…sure-" Jasper made a signal and mouthed something, "Hang on a sec," I told Alice and pressed the receiver to my shoulder.

"Ask her if we can bring the rest of the group." He said leaning over my shoulder, his hot breath tickling my neck.

I nodded dumbly and pulled the phone to my ear again.

"Can we bring Amy and Nathan too?" I asked, stuttering as Jasper's lips got closer to my neck.

"Uh…I'm sure they have something better to do." Alice responded sounding a little too innocent.

"We'll see you soon." I told her, hanging up before she could respond.

"Are we going to pick up Amy and Nathan then?" I asked, trying to save myself from saying something that was incredibly stupid.

He sighed against my neck and said something incoherently, and then spoke louder for me to hear.

"I guess," he stood up, taking my hand in his.

**JasperPOV**

"Ask her if we can bring the rest of the group." I said, leaning over her shoulder.

"Can we bring Amy and Nathan too?" she asked, as my lips got closer and closer to her neck_. God, I wanted to bite her. I wanted the whole damn world to know that she was _mine.

Bella said something but I was a little busy staring at her neck to know what.

"We'll be there soon!" She said then hung up, chuckling. I nuzzled her neck as she leaned into me, her warm body moulding into mine automatically.

Are we going to pick up Amy and Nathan then?" She asked, her voice playful.

I sighed; I wanted to say no and stay here forever with her, as cheesy as it sounded.

"I love you." I sighed into her neck, knowing that she didn't hear what I said. She didn't feel the same way, so what was the point of getting my heart broken twice?

We jumped into Bella's car and rocked out to Linkin Park's newest album. My fingers tapped along to the beat as I watched Bella sing quietly to herself.

She knew almost every word, every pause. As I stared at her profile, I got closer and closer to telling her how I felt. I mean, I had waited long enough.

I averted my gaze out the window for the last few minutes of the drive until we reached Amy's house. I looked over at Bella to see that she was deep in thought and had pulled her bottom lip into her teeth.

"You okay?" I asked as I pulled my cell out to text Amy to come out of her bedroom. She spent hours in there listening to her favourite rock music; her mom wasn't home a lot of the time so she had the house to herself.

"Uh. Yeah, just thinking…" She trailed off, reassuring me with her smile. I nodded in response and leaned back against my seat after switching the Linkin Park CD to Muse.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Amy finally came out of her dungeon and walked towards us. "Hey guys," Amy greeted as she leaned through my window.

"Do you want to go to Jackson's house?" I asked her. She nodded eagerly, her eyes lighting up.

"But Alice is going to be there as well as Emmett and Rose." Bella added leaning over me, to speak to her.

Amy's smile immediately fell but after a few seconds a mischievous glint shone in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll come. But I will not be held responsible for my actions." She told as she climbed in the back of the car.

After a half an hour of joking around with each other, we were finally at Jackson's house. We got out of the car and walked toward the PVC door.

We all gathered around the porch as the door opened and a strong, muscled man came and looked at us each in turn.

"Hey, Mr. R." Bella greeted him as we walked to Jackson's room.

"Hey kids." He replied and went back to the paper that he was reading before.

**AmyPOV**

We scattered around Jackson's room; Bella and Jasper were leaning up against the bottom of his bed and Nathan was sitting near his desk. As we waited for Jackson and the rest to arrive, I gazed around his room. Jackson's room was mostly bright and dark blue. Most of his furniture was similar in colour. Music sheets were scattered on the floor and on his desk. An old, battered guitar, sat in the corner of his room, apparently it had been played a lot.

All of a sudden Jackson and Alice burst into the room, as my eyes landed on Alice I could feel my anger bubbling up inside of me.

I glared at her. The bitch.

**BellaPOV**

I exchanged a glance with Jasper and Nathan. Something was defiantly up.

**JacksonPOV******

Alice kept flirting with me every damn minute of the ride to my house. _God, she was annoying._ I pretty much just ignored her but it only encouraged her to flirt more, and to touch my forearm. The whole reason I went to Rose's house was to figure out a plan of how to get Jay and Izzy together. When I got there, Alice was with Rose and it looked like Alice expected me to be there. She was wearing a low cut tank top that was pretty much see-through and a short skirt. _Really?_ She wasn't my type. I just wanted to get Bells and Jay together and then go back to the way things normally were.

**RosePOV******

I didn't know Alice was going to come knocking at my door when I was getting ready to meet Jackson. We were going to try and make a plan to get Jazz and Bella together. I honestly thought that Alice had a few screws loose.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited as well as the ones before it.**


	12. Bleed It Out

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except a few characters, OCC-ess and the plot.**

_Recap_

_I didn't know Alice was going to come knocking at my door when I was getting ready to meet Jackson. We were going to try and make a plan to get Jazz and Bella together. I honestly thought that Alice had more then a few screws loose._

**JasperPOV**

I watched her as she slept. Yeah, I know; stalker much? But I couldn't help it.

She was wearing one of my baggy white t-shirts which came down to her upper thigh; it had risen up as she twisted and turned while she slept. It was up, over her stomach just above her navel. I noticed something shining as the moonlight crept through the small gap between my dark blue curtains that covered the window. I had to take a sharp intake of breath as I noticed that it was a belly ring. It was silver metal at the top and it had a small dangly piece thing on the end, which had a small blue crystal on it. I never knew she had a belly button pierce.

Soon, I fell asleep still thinking of the girl lying beside me.

**BellaPOV**

Last night was weird.

Alice had been 'all up in his junk' as Emmett had put it a few minutes later after Alice had to leave. Of course, we were talking about Jackson and Alice.

Rose and Jackson had kept shooting Jazz and I mischievous glances. Subtly was not their strongest point.

Jacob had called and explained that he was hanging out with his friends in La Push and said that he missed me. His mood swings were giving me a whiplash.

After that Jasper had stayed close, every now and then he had kissed the top of my head or my forehead.

Everyone went home and I had stayed over Jasper's house, in Jasper's room.

_Time skip_

I woke up, laying across Jasper's bare, warm chest with the sheets tangled around us. My arm was draped across his chest and my legs was somewhere near Jasper's. I stretched like a cat and moved closer to Jasper. I lifted my head and rested my chin on Jasper's chest, gazing at him totally forgetting about the world.

I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face; His hair had fallen down in front of his eye lids and the strands of gold moved as he breathed. I stretched my hand out quietly and slowly brushed the strands away from his eyes and behind his ears. His lips curled ever so slightly. Was he awake?

"Bella…" He whispered in a breathy tone. I froze and then relaxed slowly as I noticed that he was still asleep.

After a few minutes he whispered something in coherent, and tightened his arm around my middle.

I shifted my head to the left to look at the small digital clock, the bright red L.E.D read 11: 25 am. Well, then. Apparently we were both enjoying our sleep.

I waited a few minutes before deciding to wake the Greek god.

I shifted closer and shook his shoulder; Nothing. Not even a twitch.

I sighed and tugged his hair. He shifted his head but didn't open his eyes.

I moved closer to his cheek.

"Jasper." I whispered. Still nothing.

"Jasper, wake up." I said my lips brushing his ear.

He groaned and opened his eyes slowly. I had moved so my face was right above his. His bright green eyes widened as he bit his lip. My eyes followed his movements and I internally groaned. Was he doing this in purpose?

**RosePOV**

I woke up by the sound of my alarm on my cell going off. Stupid cell. One I had gotten dressed I walked down stairs and ate. I shouldn't have stayed up as late as I did last night; I felt so tired.

I shook the thought away and ate quickly. I walked upstairs and was about to go into my room when I noticed Jasper's door was closed. I raised my eyebrow and decided that it wouldn't do any harm to look if he was awake or not.

I slowly opened the door and peeked my head in the door way. Jasper's arm was raped around Bella's waist as she was practically laying on top of him. They were both asleep. I couldn't see any arms other then Jasper's around her waist.

While I was counting limbs, Bella had shifted her chin to look at Jazz. After a few minutes she moved closer, towards his face. I suppressed a squeal for the second time and slowly crept backward until I hit a wall…a _soft wall?_

I turned my head and grinned when I saw my mom standing behind me, looking like a kid that was just caught with her hand in the cookie jar. I'm guessing she was about to check on them too. I motioned her to back up as I closed the door, making sure it didn't make any sound to disturb the two-soon-to-be lovebirds.

**EdwardPOV**

After most of the group went home, I was alone. Tanya had tried to persuade me to do something with her but I pretty much ignored her; I was too busy thinking about that damn book.

After having something quick to eat, I grabbed a can of red bull and headed up stairs with the book in my hand.

I set the book on my desk where my laptop was and got changed into a pair of sweats and decided to go without a shirt. After that I grabbed the stupid book once again and leaned back on my headboard with my lags crossed and the Red Bull on my dresser. I opened the book to where I finished reading last. It was titled _When it got worse. Could they be anymore dramatic?_

_Edward, Emmett, Rose and Alice were surrounding Jasper. Edward and Emmett were shoving Jasper against a locker, hitting his head over and over again. His nose was bleeding heavily but apparently you either didn't care or was ignoring it. I stood there, staring, almost in shock as you continued to hurt him; I was just turning the corner when I spotted your half circle._

_I was just about to run to the office to tell someone but then Rose, Alice and Tanya noticed me and surrounded me, advancing in on me._

_But before they could touch me, the teacher turned around the corner at the opposite end of the corridor. He took in Jasper's appearance and noticed that there was more than one person helping Edward. He noticed Rose, Alice, Tanya and I and told all of the kids who were involved needed to meet him in his office immediately._

_And after the meeting, all he did was give you all detention for a week. He couldn't exactly suspend all of his star pupils, now could he?_

_When the day finally ended, my dad picked Jasper and I up and took Jasper to the hospital to get stitches._

I took a break from reading and took a swig of my Red Bull. I tried to process what I had just read. I had given Jasper stitches? Oh, well. Nothing I can do about it now. The freak deserved it.

**JasperPOV**

Something tugged on my hair from the roots. I shifted my head trying to get away from the damn thing that was interrupting my dreams of Bella; I seemed to be having a lot of these dreams lately.

A few minutes later I felt warm breath tickling my cheek and ear. _What the hell?_

"Jasper."

"Jasper." Said the voice in a louder tone.

"Jasper, Wake up." The voice commanded her lips brushing my ear.

I groaned, and slowly opened my eyes, not wanting to loose the sound of the voice.

When I had _finally opened my lazy eyes, a pair of chocolate brown eyes stared back at me. __Bella._

Bella's lips were so close to mine; I bit my lip trying to force my body and my voice not to react to the closeness.

I released my lip as her head bent forward, her eyes trained on my lips. I think she was doing it subconsciously, but I didn't care at the moment.

And finally our lips touched. We had kissed before but somehow things have been going different lately and the kiss felt different.

Our lips moved in sync, as I licked her bottom lip. She allowed accesses almost immediately and our tongues battled for dominance. My hand tangled in her luscious locks and the left hand was on the small of her back, pushing her to me. One of her hands where locked in my hair, tugging at the roots almost painfully. The other was running up and down my chest, her nails scratching every now and then.

We finally pulled apart after we noticed that we were losing air. I started to kiss down her neck as she hummed in appreciation. We had somehow we had gotten tangled up in the sheets and Bella was now under me. We started to kiss again when a loud ringing interrupted us. I pulled away half an inch and looked into her half lidded eyes; her chocolate brown eyes were now almost black and filled with lust and irritation. She huffed, her warm breath fanning over my face as she turned slightly to grab the stupid cell phone.

**BellaPOV**

"Hello?" I answered dazed my voice sounding like I had just run a marathon.

"Hey, is Jasper there?" The stupid pixie of doom asked.

"What's it to you?" I asked feeling bitchy, because she had interrupted my time with Jasper.

"Uh…Are you Okay? It sounded like you just ran a-" She broke of halfway, when I muffled a moan. Apparently, I didn't muffle it very well.

"OHMIGOD! You're with Jasper aren't you?" She practically screamed; Jasper was still attacking my neck.

"What did you want a…gain?" I broke of half way; Jasper had started increasing the pressure of his bites. _Jesus._

"I just wanted you to…"

**JasperPOV**

I couldn't hold the urge any longer but I didn't want to hurt her. So, I started increasing the pressure of the bites to see her reaction. She kept stuttering into the phone, so I took that as a sign that she liked the biting thing.

I then bit her where her neck and shoulder met, not hard enough to brake the skin but hard enough for it to sting. When I did I watched her reaction; her mouth opened and let out a long quiet moan as she arched her back.

BellaPOV.

Oh. Jesus. Christ.

He bit me.

He bit me.

Jasper. Bit. Me.

I moaned as I arched into him forgetting the damn cell.

**AlicePOV**

"OHMIGOD! You're with Jasper aren't you?" I squealed. Looks like my plan was working.

"What did you want a…gain?" Bella groaned, stuttering every now and then.

"I just wanted you to…" I started again intending to hang up in the next few seconds when there was a loud moan and a growl coming from the other end of the phone. I hung up the phone quickly, trying hard not to think about it.

I did a small happy dance in the middle of room and called Rose to tell her what I had found out.

**RosePOV**

When I saw Alice's name displaying on the caller ID of my cell, I was planning on ignoring it; I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone right now. I thought about ignoring the call when I heard a slight moan coming from across the hall. But that was before I heard some…disturbing noises coming from Jazz's room.

I answered it needing a distraction. I was happy for them but dude…he's my _brother._

Alice told me that she had heard and figured out. We arranged to go shopping and she hung up, saying that she needed to call Tanya.

**EdwardPOV**

I woke up late so I figured I'd read some more; I opened the book where I left off before going to sleep last night.

_Rivers of red caressed my pale white skin, the red liquid curving around my wrist, following the shape of my forearm as I held it over the sink, careful not to let the blood get on my clothes or the cold, white tiles beneath my bare feet._

_I winced as the sharp, cold metal cut through my skin, the sharp pain shooting up my arm before slowly disappearing. New rivers of blood ran down my wrists, blending in with the warm tap water. The once, bright red blood turned into a pale pink before winding down the drain. _

_I know poetic aren't I? _

I blinked, trying to process it. She was writing exactly how she thought. As if I was in the moment with her.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited as well as the ones before it. **


	13. Blushes and Giggles

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything other than the OCC-ness, the plot and a few characters.**

_Recap_

I know poetic aren't I?

_I blinked, trying to process it. She was writing exactly how she thought. As if I was in the moment with her._

**EdwardPOV**

I read a few more pages, skipping in between pages. Some right at the front and some near the end of the book. I had just finished reading the first few pages. _James had planned that? I told him to rough her up a little not do _that_ to her!_

**JasperPOV******

After our make-out session Bella and I finally got out of bed. I went in the shower and tried to wash away my thoughts of Bella. And failed. I got out of the shower, got dressed and started to towel dry my hair as I walked out of the bathroom. My eyes scanned my bedroom searching for my _All Star black converse_ when my eyes took in Bella. Her big brown eyes were hooded as she stared at me. I smirked as I got closer and pulled her into my chest, throwing my now damp towel on the bed.

"Hey." She whispered. My smirk grew knowing that she was slightly turned on.

"You okay?" I asked her, pulling away. I looked down at her, noticing her confused eyes.

She blinked a few times, and smiled half-heartedly.

"I'm f-f-fine." She said stuttering slightly. She stepped around me, grabbing something black on her way to the bathroom.

**BellaPOV**

As I looked into his eyes, I noticed that his eyes were sparkling with an emotion. I couldn't tell what he was feeling; couldn't quite put my finger on the emotion.

I blinked a few times noticing that Jasper was looking at me concerned as I mulled over his emotions.

"I'm fine," I said stuttering. I walked around Jasper, grabbing a crumpled black t-shirt on my way to the bathroom. I noticed that there was a pair of grey skinny jeans waiting for me on the counter top that held all of Jasper's hair products and other random crap he had stuffed in it. I grinned, knowing that Jasper had put the jeans there. I turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up.

Once I had dried my hair as best as I could I pulled the skin-tight jeans on and the baggy black t-shirt that I had stolen from Jasper. As I straightened the t-shirt out, I noticed that it was a vintage Nirvana 'smiley' band t-shirt. I grabbed the shirt at the side and tied it making it fit more snugly to my body. I ran a brush through my hair quickly and applied the four-years-old eyeliner to my eyes after sharpening it. I had kept a make-up bag when I used to stay over at Jasper's house before; apparently Jasper hadn't thrown anything out.

I put the bag back in the draw and grabbed the dirty clothes. I opened the door and walked out, putting the washing in the small wooden basket. As I walked into the kitchen, Jasper was talking to Janice in a low voice, his cheeks flooded with colour as she told him something. I couldn't hear anything and they hadn't noticed that I was there; I waited, looking around the living room, trying to occupy myself.

**JasperPOV**

I put the carton back into the fridge as I lifted the OJ to my lips. I started to drink as Mom walked towards me smirking. _Crap. What have I done now?_

I continued to drink the OJ as she opened her mouth to say something. I was _not_ prepared for what she asked me.

"Honey, are you being safe?" She asked quietly, looking at me expectantly.

I almost choked on my OJ.

"What?" I choked out, feeling the blood rising in my cheeks.

"I asked are you-" I cut her off quickly.

"Mom….we aren't…We haven't…..I'm still" I tried to find words how to explain that we weren't doing what she thought we were doing, as quietly as possibly knowing that Bella could walk in any minute.

She grinned and then noticed something behind me. I slowly turned around to see Bella leaning on the island thing in the middle of the kitchen her back to us. Apparently, she was reading a book. I started to panic, knowing that she could have heard us and thought the worst. _What if Bella thought I liked someone? What if-_ I stopped my mental worrying when mom started speaking.

"Hey Bella, it's good to see you again." She greeted causing Bella to jump. She turned around looking startled, the book falling to the floor. I'm guessing she hadn't heard anything.

"Hey." Bella greeted colour flooding her cheeks as she bent to retrieve the book. I didn't recognize the book but I tried to rack my brain trying to think if I had heard of it before.

I shot a look at mom, noticing of how she was giggling and smirking at the both of us, for no apparent reason.

**BellaPOV******

When I straightened back up, I heard Jan giggle to herself. I smiled internally; I swear she's turning into a teenager again.

I turned around and set the book back down where I found it. I leant against the counter and snuck a glance at Jasper noticing how he was still blushing. Janice turned around again, still smirking and started banging around on the counter. Jasper turned fully towards me and pretty much stared at my outfit.

I walked toward him, further into the kitchen. I noticed that he was wearing his Elliot Minot hoodie and it reminded me that I hadn't heard any of their songs lately.

"You okay?" I asked, noticing that he looked panicked. He nodded slowly, relief crossing his perfect features.

He bent down to peck my lips but froze when a throat being cleared interrupted. I pulled my lips away from his and looked up at the annoying intruder.

"What the fuck?" Jasper cursed lowly, only for me to hear.

Alice, Tanya, and Rose stood on the doorway of the kitchen; Alice looking smug, Rose looking guilty and Tanya looking….well Tanya was looking like Tanya.

I looked away and made a face at Jasper as if to say_ What the hell? Why are they here? Damn them for interrupting us_ all at once. There must have been something funny in my expression because Jasper burst out laughing causing me to nudge him, noticing the look Janice was giving him. I smiled sheepishly at Jan which she just shook her head to and smiled.

**JanicePOV******

Jasper and Bella shared a quick kiss, and then cuddled, before a throat was being cleared, causing me to look up from placing the two plates. Alice, Rose, and Tina stood at the doorway for the kitchen. Suddenly, Jasper burst out laughing for no apparent reason. I shot him a look, telling him not to be rude to our guests but he didn't notice. Bella smiled sheepishly as she nudged him in the ribs. I shook my head at the two of them and looked back to Rose and her friends.

"Hey Mrs .H." Alice greeted smiling. I smiled back briefly.

"Hello Alice, Tammy," I replied nodding to Tammy.

I then turned back around and grabbed the plates and handing them to Jasper's awaiting hands. I heard an outraged huff and two pairs of heels walking upstairs angrily. It was Alice and Tina.

"I'm just gunna…" Rose trailed of looking sheepishly and pointing towards the direction where the two girls had gone off. Rose nodded to herself and then spun on her heel practically ran up the stairs after them.

As soon as she was out of earshot Jasper and Bella started to laugh again. I shook my head at the two of them. I turned around again and finished cleaning up.

**RosePOV******

Damn them to _hell!_ I don't mind Alice coming to my house but Tanya? I clenched my teeth together to try and hide my anger; I could be a bitch when I'm angry. We walked into the kitchen only to be stopped by Alice 'shushing' us. Tanya was about to open her mouth to say something but stopped as she laid her pale, jealous eyes on the scene in front of us. Jasper and Bella shared a quick kiss and broke apart, wrapping their arms around each other. Alice and I shared a glance, smiling slightly. I looked at Tanya but found her glaring daggers at Bella.

She cleared her throat expecting everyone's attention to turn to her.

Jasper suddenly burst out laughing. _WTF?_

**TanyaPOV**

The witch called me Tammy! I was so overcome with rage that I huffed and turned around, walking up the stairs with the pixie following behind me.

It's bad enough I'm over at _Rose's_ house, watching her hot brother make out with the bitch, but calling me Tammy was the last straw.

I finally made my way up stairs and started to walk towards Rose's room. I stopped in my tracks as I caught a glimpse Jasper's room; his door was ajar. I took note that the bed sheets were tangled up and that Bella's school bag was resting on the bed.

I smirked, thinking of the possibilities…if I could just get into that room. Alice glared at me probably for taking so long; I rolled my eyes and continued to walk into Rose's room.

I couldn't go into Jasper's room, so what could I do? I bit my lip, fluffing my hair while looking in the mirror. I felt the weight of my pink, blinged out, LG Cookie cell in my designer denim skirt. I smirked as an idea quickly popped into my head.

**JasperPOV******

When Rose was out of ear shot I had to laugh at Tanya's reaction when mom got her name wrong.

_A mixture of outrage and shock covered her orange face. As she spun on her high heels, her overly died and fake black hair flew around her shoulders as she marched up the corridor that led to the stairs._

Tanya had obviously had her hair dyed today when she was out with Rose and Alice. Last time I saw her hair as bleached blond with the clips of her extensions showing.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited as well as the chapter's before it =D**


	14. Jealousy

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except the plot, the OCC-ness and a few characters. **

_Recap_

A mixture of outrage and shock covered her orange face. As she spun on her high heels, her overly died and fake black hair flew around her shoulders as she marched up the corridor that led to the stairs.

_Tanya had obviously had her hair dyed today when she was out with Rose and Alice. Last time I saw her hair as bleached blond with the clips of her extensions showing._

**TanyaPOV**

My cell rang just as I was about to take a few pictures of Jasper's room. Bella and Jasper were still down stairs eating, Alice was talking to Rose and I was supposed to be going to the spare bathroom while really, I was getting ready to sneak to Jasper's room.

_"Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her,"_

I quickly answered it, making sure that the hallway was clear.

"Hey Eddie." I answered happily.

"Hey Tanya, could you put Jasper on the phone please?" he asked in his velvety voice.

Why would he want Jasper? How did he know that I was here?

"Alice told me that you, Rose and Alice were going shopping so I figured you'd be going there after the trip, and I need to talk to Jasper," he explained as If he had read my thoughts. _God, he was amazing!_

"Um…sure, I'll go get him, one sec babe." I told him, while running down stairs, nearly tripping on the ugly green rug and into the kitchen.

**JasperPOV******

We were chatting with mom when Tanya came into the kitchen, holding a pink touch phone in the middle of her overly tanned palm. She offered it to me, looking at me expectantly.

I blinked at her. Bella came in front of me with crossed arms with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you want _Tina_?" Bella asked, putting an emphasis on the name 'Tina'.

Tanya scoffed and placed the phone in the palm of my hand. I took it wearily and answered the pink phone.

**EdwardPOV******

I should have just rang Rose. It would have been much easier.

After a few minutes of hearing some shuffling, I was about to hang up when Jasper's voice finally floated through the cell.

"Um, hi?" he asked, his voice confused.

"Hey. Do not hang up on me-" I started but got cut off.

"And why would we do that, Eddie?" Bella chimed in, her voice dripping with sarcasm. I sighed in frustration.

"Look, Jasper can I talk to you…alone?"

"Why?" Bella snapped. Could she be anymore bitchier?

"I just…it's about the book of letters…" I trailed off.

"What do you want Edward?" Jasper's defeated voice came through the phone.

"Are you alone?" I asked him, making sure.

"Yeah, Bells is on her cell…what do you want? Get on with it Edward." Jasper sighed, obviously impatiently.

"I wanted to know if you knew anything about James?" I asked him.

**JasperPOV******

"What about him?"

He sighed, "Why and When did James rape Bella? did you know? Was she okay afterward?" He asked in a rush. I blinked. _Well, that's a lot of questions…_

"Why should I tell you anything? You should know, you were a part of it." I told him, rage slowly building inside of me.

"Because I didn't know about it until now!" he exploded, his voice frustrated. I sighed and told him what I could trying to be as vague as possible.

"Umm…it was when Rose invited us to James' frat party. I think we were around 16. James must have put something in Bella's drink. When I asked Laurent he said that Bella went home, so I went home and crashed. I woke up with Bella banging on the door. I guess you know the rest and for the last question Bella didn't want any trouble but still filed a report because my mom convinced her to. I'm guessing Bella didn't tell her dad, that they didn't have enough evidence or something…what's with all the twenty questions anyway?" I explained changing the subject at the end, feeling weird talking about our past.

"You don't need to go beat the shit 'outta James; I did it when I found out. 'Sides it's to late now." I told him before he could offer and pressed the red button on the cell, hanging up on him.

I looked over my shoulder noting that Bella was still chatting on her cell. I decided to flip through Tanya's pictures; might as well, Tanya had gone somewhere.

I frowned as I came across a few pictures in a file that said that they were taken today. I doubled tapped the first few pictures, knowing that it would enlarge them.

I leaned against the island, my frown deepening. They were images of my bedroom at various angles.

I glanced back up at Bella; she was finishing her conversation as she slowly walked around the island back to my side.

"What's that?" She asked, gesturing to the images that I was inspecting. She peered closer and whispered something incoherent.

She started marching towards the living room, obviously on a mission.

"Oh, crap." I started to mutter it over and over again as I realized what she was about to do. Soon it started to sound like '_Crappo, Crappo'_. I ran after her, encircling her waist and pulling her into my chest.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." I muttered as I held her, restraining her from moving.

**BellaPOV******

The bimbowas apparently, now stalking Jay_. The bitch!_ Rage bubbled up inside of my veins, as I marched towards Rose's room, intent on hurting the bitch.

_Why is he stopping me? _The next thought stopped the rage and turned it into jealousy.

_ What if he's liked her all this time and is only sticking around because- _

"Darlin'." Jasper drawled, effectively bringing me out of my mind rambling. "Ya can't go beating her up," I was about to protest and he must have sensed this because he added, "I know how you get."

"But why?" I pouted, well aware that I was acting like a toddler but not giving a damn.

He chuckled and kissed the pout away. _God, could he get any sweeter?_

"'Cause, I don't want you to hurt your -"

"You think I can't fight?" I asked, starting to get angry.

"No! I k_now_ you can fight, remember that one time with that chick Courtney? Anyway, I was going to say I don't want you to hurt your hands." He explained, grabbing the pink cell from his jean pocket and deleting the file.

I sighed, relaxing against him as he lead me upstairs to his room.

We knocked on Rose's room and waited for someone to open the door. Rose opened the door looking surprised to see us but looked confused as Jasper gave the cell to Rose wordlessly. As we grabbed our jackets, I noticed that a piece of paper was crumpled into my jacket.

It was Alice, telling us to say Hello to Jackson from her. I rolled my eyes and threw the paper into the bin.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited as well as the ones before it :)**


	15. The Rumour

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, I don't own anything.**

**Type in YouTube 'Bite Your Tongue by You Me At Six' – It's AMAZING!**

**JasperPOV**

Waking up in Chief Swan's house is pretty weird. You'd think that he'd go all 'If you hurt her I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish' and glare. But Chief Swan's a pretty cool guy. As we walked down the stairs after getting dressed and going through our morning routine, we saw Chief Swan sitting at the counter, reading the paper.

"Morning' kids." Charlie's deep voice came from the kitchen as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good Morning." Bella greeted, as she walked past her dad while pulling me along by the hand.

"Mornin' Chief Swan." I greeted, trying to stay in his good books.

I watched as Bella pulled a loaf of bread out of a cupboard after setting up the toaster. I glanced back at Charlie and caught him looking at me with a knowing smile though he quickly looked away, pretending not to notice. I shook my head, wondering why everyone has started to look at me strangely. The bittersweet smell of coffee filled the air as it began to boil. God, I loved coffee.

"Need any help, Darlin'?" I asked, not waiting for a reply. I walked to the fridge and got some jam. I walked around her and stood beside her as I placed the toast onto the two plates.

I dug around in a draw to find a 'butter knife' as Bella told me to. I pulled out five different knives that had different blades, until Bella grabbed one herself and held it out to me. I smiled sheepishly at her and went back to placing jam and butter on the toast. Bella was frowning at me, obviously not pleased that I was helping her.

**CharliePOV**

I watched as they made breakfast for each other in the kitchen, grinning grinned knowingly in Jasper's direction. He had his back to me as he watched Bella. As if feeling my gaze on him, he turned to face me with a look of frustration but the more dominant emotion on his features was confusion. I silently chuckled to myself as I went back to reading the paper.

As they made breakfast they moved in-sync; it was as if they new exactly what the other was thinking. I knew that they were going to have a relationship at least sometime in their lives, they had been best friends since god-knows when.

**JacksonPOV**

After speaking with Nathan, I immediately started to dial Amy. I searched my contact book on my cell, until my eyes landed on the name titled 'Mi-Mi'.

_Hey, this is Amy, I can't answer your call at the moment, leave your details and I'll call ya back._ Amy's happy voice came through the phone. I sighed; I'd have to try later.

I then dialled the rest of the band and arranged everything. My cell beeped, signalling that I'd received a text from an 'unknown caller'. Thinking it could be Amy using someone else's cell, I eagerly opened the message, I quickly read it, and nearly threw it at the damn wall. Couldn't the Pixie-of-doom leave me alone? Or at least see that I liked Amy. She never showed any interest in me before, so why now?

I skimmed the text once again, before flipping it shut and threw myself on the bed. Covering my eyes with my forearm, I began to think about how to get Alice off of my case.

**AmyPOV**

I frowned as my Mom. She had just pressed the 'busy' option on my cell, when Jackson called. She knew Jackson was one of my closest friends. I had told her this when she placed my cell, next to her elbow that rested on the table, near the cutlery that was set oh-so-neatly on the white table cloth.

She responded by saying _"Family comes first."_ Which was why I was glaring at the shiny menu.

"So like I was saying, Courtney was so 'those are my shoes!' and I was like 'I bought them, see I have the receipt for them' and she was like 'It's obviously a fake receipt…" Alice's voices drowned on and on and on about some stupid shit while my mom and sister listened eagerly.

I huffed once more as the stupid; blond-puppy-like waiter appeared and started to flirt with my mom. Again.

**AlicePOV**

I smirked, watching the small argument between Amy and her mom about Jackson. Everything was going to plan.

_Flashback_

_"Just forget what you've learned  
Just what you've hear  
The truth should come first  
I can't bear the sight of you anymore  
You've become what I hate  
Sold yourself for a bit of fame  
Now the wolves have closed the door  
You wanna drag me down some more  
fuck you, fuck you" **(Bite Your Tongue by You Me At Six) **_

_"Mom!" Amy suddenly exclaimed, trying to get her cell phone back from her mom. I raised an eyebrow, amused at Amy's protests.___

_"You can speak to Jackson later. It is a family outing."_ _Jackson__? What was he doing calling _her?

_"But-" Amy protested._

_"And what is that song? I don't think I've heard it before." Amy's mom commented._

_"It's my band," She said impatiently, "Can I at least have my cell back?" Amy asked sounding helpless. she glanced up at me as I smirked at her. Her gaze immediately turned into a glare._ Bitch.

**EdwardPOV**

I had tried calling James but he wouldn't answer. He had texted me last night saying that he was at a party with Laurent and Emmett.

I had spoken to Jasper that same day and he explained to me that it was too late to do anything about it, so there was no point of me kicking James' ass. Laurent must have been involved somehow. I frowned- Jasper was right. It was too late to do anything now. I decided that I was going to give him the cold shoulder, before starting a new 'chapter' in the damn book.

_Once, on a rainy day, you decided to make a rumour about me. For not reason whatsoever. _

_I was walking into the hallways, classrooms and the cafeteria, feeling mortified and confused as to why everyone tried to hide their stares. I didn't understand why they were staring. Obviously, they knew that I didn't know, otherwise they wouldn't of bothered hiding it. _

_Whispers were whispered as I walked past, and shocked stares followed me. Boys smirked at me, their eyes shining with some unknown emotion. _

_When I noticed that Eddie had a black eye, he avoided my gaze like the plaque, which was unusual since he always tried his best to make my life hell. Finally, I confronted Jasper about it. _

_He froze, his eyes going hard. "Nothing, it'll blow over tomorrow..." He said his voice hard. He was wrong. It went on for a month, before I finally found out why everyone suddenly paid attention to me._

_You had started a rumour, saying that I had done _things_ with the three of you, James, Laurent and of course the ring leader. James had apparently seduced me and then I willingly let you join in._

_Yeah, it was only small compared to what James did to me that night- but it made it a lot worse._

I grabbed my cell that was sitting on my dresser, and scrolled through my contact list until I reached Rosalie's.

**A/N: This chapter has been edited, as well as the chapters before it.__**

_"I am the cancer running through your veins_  
_I am the sweat dripping down the side of your face_  
_I am the pain in the back of your legs, it makes you fall to you knees, it makes you believe..."_ **- The Rumour by You Me At Six**


	16. Band Practice

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

**DISCLAIMER: don't own anything.**

_Did you like that Eddie-kins? That was only a tiny part of what you did to me._

_I had finished the page…No fucking way. I didn't know it went as far as self-harm. And it was detailed. God Damn it!_

_I grabbed my cell that was sitting on my dresser, and scrolled through my contact list until I reached Rosalie's number._

BellaPOV.

We had gotten together over Nathan's house, to have a band practice. While the boys had gone to get some snacks, I sat down on the old chair, hearing it creek as I shifted my weight to grab my baby. It was my electric guitar this time since I hadn't tuned it in for a while.

I started playing idly, when Jackson's cell phone rang from the old wooden table. **(Cobra Starship, Scandalous) **

_"__this is v.i.p. party boys.  
and we've got a few things to say to you nasty, trashy, hoe's.  
girl, where'd you get your outfit?  
pick n' pay?  
you're momma picked but she sure didn't pay.  
i didn't pay money for my body.  
what are you supposed to be, some long island lolita honey?  
are you sure you're even a woman?  
is that a house arrest braclet in your pocket, or do you got a dick like me?_

you're the kind of girl to take home to mom, if my momma was dead.  
yeah."

I looked up at the ceiling listening hard, hearing the boy's laughter from the kitchen I sighed, and flipped the cell open, scowling when I noticed that Alice's name flashed on the screen.

"Hey." I answered in a tense voice, she was growing on me but now that she's meddling on Amy and Jackson's relationship, - even though they weren't going out _yet_ - I was begging to dislike her even more.

"Hey, it's Amy, I kind of stole Alice's phone, did you steal Jackson's too? That would be _Awesome_…we both stole phones at the same time! Anyways, I'll explain later why I, um borrowed Alice's phone, um, did you know what Jackson wanted earlier?" I blinked. Not what I was expecting.

"Um, I'm not sure…I think he wanted to call you to tell you that we arranged band practice…umm…where are you?"

"I'm with Ally, Mom and my aunt. I never realized how annoying they were until they all got together and started talking about crap…anyway, I wanted to now if one of you guys, could make a diversion or come pick me up? I'm in a restaurant…"

"Sure, I'll get Jackson to pick you up, tell your mom and whoever, that you need fresh air and come over to Nathan's place…" After we had made a plan up, we hung up and I called up the stairs to Jackson.

"Yo, Jacks! Will you pick up Amy, at the restraint near the ice cream place?"

"Sure!" Jackson eagerly replied, and after a few minutes I heard the door close and a car start up.

Jasper and Nathan finally came down with arms full of junk food and random cans of sodas.

AlicePOV,

As I walked around the corner to go to the bathroom, I noticed that Amy was taking along time; I then saw Amy was holding my cell and talking quietly yet quickly into it. I took a step back, so I had my back towards the wall, and was out of view. I mentally shrugged. I had to get into Bella's good books somehow.

JasperPOV.

As we grabbed random snacks and drinks from the fridge and cabinets, the guys brought the subject that I was dreading. Girls. Or as Nathan put it "Hot chicks that you'd like to 'tap'" when he mentioned it I mentally rolled my eyes and froze at the same time, I rolled my eyes, because ' gangster talk' really didn't suit him all that much, and froze because I knew they were going to ask me.

"Sooo….when are you going to ask Amy out?" Nathan, oh-so-subtly asked Jackson. Jackson blushed, - I never thought Jackson was the blushing type – but before he could come up with an answer Bella's voice floated up the stairs.

"Yo, Jacks! Will you pick up Amy, at the restraint near the ice cream place?"

Nathan snorted, and commented with a playful glint in his eye; "Lady like Bells." I set a small glare his way, and punched his shoulder.

"Sure!" Jackson shouted back, with a grin, he ran out of the room, but then ran back in, claiming that he forgot his keys, and then ran back out and their was silence until the font door slammed shut.

"Whipped." Nathan and I commented at the same time.

We then made two strips up and down the stairs for the junk food, and we finally sat down, and played around with the guitars and drums as we waited for the soon-to-be-couple.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is a crappy chapter :(. I'll try to make the next chapter better, I promise!**

**bundysarah  
Nat-Nat-Madness  
elephunts101  
the pen fatelle  
emo nemo96  
eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS  
princess1992  
Scarlette  
Sexy Latino ( thanks for the help! =p)  
MysteryTwiLover058  
jasperandbella  
TeamEdwardandJacobx  
singer654  
loislane4edward  
FAXfan  
CrazyLilPixie101 ( it totally agree with you =D)  
lovetoreadtwilight  
AnOnYmOuS AdViSeR... ( =D no offence taken =D)**

**And all my other R&R's ( does that make sense? ) you all rock my socks! **

**I hope I replied to your reviews…sometimes I forget to replay…oops.**

**=D Love you guys! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up by next weekend…**

**3**


	17. Realizations

**Disclaimer – Don't own nothing :(**

**YOU NEED TO LISTEN TO THESE'S SONGS!!! : FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELON BY THE LOSTPROPHETS/ AND : THESE STREETS OF ****NOWHERE BY THE LOSTPROPHETS. Oooh!!!! And NEXT STOP TO ATROCITY BY THE LOSTPROPHETS! AS YOU CAN TELL, I AM GOING THROUGH A LOSTPROPHETS PHASE =D! I'm going to see them May1st in the UK! eep!**

_"Yo, Jacks! Will you pick up Amy, at the restraint near the ice cream place?"_

_Nathan snorted, and commented with a playful glint in his eye; "Lady like Bells." I set a small glare his way, and punched his shoulder._

_"Sure!" Jackson shouted back, with a grin, he ran out of the room, but then ran back in, claiming that he forgot his keys, and then ran back out and their was silence until the font door slammed shut._

_"Whipped." Nathan and I commented at the same time._

_We then made two strips up and down the stairs for the junk food, and we finally sat down, and played around with the guitars and drums as we waited for the soon-to-be-couple._

BellaPOV

When the soon-to-be-couple arrived, we played a few covers, mostly random songs that we had listened to on Nathan's Ipod dock earlier on. The songs were; AC Ricochet by the Lostprophets, **(Again sorry for the whole Lostprophets thing…but the song is AWESOME!!!...Carry on * sheepish smile*)  
**Fisticuffs by Kids In Glass Houses, and The Reason by Hoobastank** (-is that how you spell Hoobastank?)** and other random songs.

After a while, we began to talk about Edward's gang, and if we thought some of them – 'some of them' meaning Alice, Rose and Emmett – were doing an act to get in our good books so we'd tell them our secrets or whatever, and so on. When we started talking about Alice, I subtly glanced around the small group to see each of their reactions, to see if any of them had fallen for Alice's act, even thought it was easy to see that it was an act. And I wasn't prepared for the realization when I was subtly looking at Nathan. I don't know what I was expecting but it certainly wasn't fucking this. I can't believe I didn't spot it sooner. It was obvious, the way he tuned out when we were trashing the stupid pixie, the way there was a small sparkle in his eyes when she spoke to him and the way that he glared at Jackson when Alice attached herself to Jackson.

He was fucking in love with her. Or if it wasn't love it was certainly something similar.

Even though I was major-ly pissed at this realization I kept my mouth shut and decided to talk to Jazz and then to Nathan. I guess you couldn't help who you fall in lov- _lust,_ with.

I sighed and continued listening to the conversation.

AlicePOV.

Once Amy put my cell back on the table, a few minutes later, getting bored with the gossip with my aunt and mom I picked up my cell and decided to text Rose.

_R- Can you come pick me up? –A _

I waited almost fifteen minutes, and finally had a replay.

A- _Can't. sorry. Over Eddie's. Ask  
you're boyfriend_. –R

I silently seethed. She _knew _that Laurent wasn't my boyfriend, We were…I guess you could call it friends with benefits although we sometimes acted as If we were more then that but….grrr!.

I watched as Amy whispered something to her mom and then got up and walked to the bathroom, I debated weather it was worth following her again but mentally shrugged and went back to Google-ing random celebrities.

When my Mom and my aunt finally realized that Amy wasn't coming back, they were pissed but more confused on how she had 'escaped'. After we had desert we decided to go shopping.

JasperPOV.

As if we all expected it, Jackson's cell beeped signaling a text from the pixie bitch. He read it, his features frowning. We were all watching him read it, all of us with Jealousy or anger, Bella with a slightly angered expression which I noticed she'd been wearing for nearly half an hour, Nathan was watching with slight anger and jealousy, Amy with jealousy and anger and I, I was just pretty pissed.

We were like a group of vampires ready to pounce. Ready to explode from the tension.

Finally Jackson snapped his cell shut and slid an arm around Amy's waist oh-so-subtly. We all relaxed, everyone looking happier than earlier. It was weird to think one little person could make the group angry and all.

JacksonPOV.

As I put an arm around Amy's waist I thought about the text Alice had sent me. Was it worth me even texting her back? She knew that I wouldn't pick her up. Besides Amy said that she was enjoying the trip to the Dinner with Amy's Aunt and her mom.

AlicePOV.

I waited. An hour past and he still hadn't texted me back. Damn him!

Maybe he was just like any other guy, like Edward.

I sighed, tapping my fingers against the metal rail, where the clothes hung. Maybe I should just ask Laurent like Rose suggested.

RosePOV.

Edward had phoned me and asked me to come over. So hear we are, sitting in his bedroom talking about Bella and Jasper.

After a few minutes of silence, Edward brought up the book of letters.

"Did it really cause her self harm?" Edward asked in a quiet voice.

I opened my mouth and closed it. Then I sighed. Should I tell him truth or if I do will he use it against her?

I nodded slowly, then rage and guilt started to cloud my senses.

It was Edwards fucking fault.

He was the one who hurt Jazz. He was the one who pulled me away from Bella and Jasper. He was the one who made their life a living hell. He was the one that made them hate me.

**A/N: THANK YOU! Everyone who reviewed, rocked my socks!**

**NotSoSlightlyCrazy  
singer654  
1dreamkeeper  
eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS  
Hetz-da-first  
SecretAgentFluffy006  
Stonerchick555  
anabell-lee26692  
obsession-iz-a-good-thing**

**Review!**

** Was it a crappy chapter? Was it good? Let me know what you think! Next chapter, will hopefully have more Bella/Jasper moments in it =P**

**11 Reviews = New Chapter (hopefully longer too!)**


	18. Who Invited The Monster?

**DISCLAIMER : Don't own anything :(**

**a/n: Sorry for not updating sooner, I had 'mocks' when I planned to update last, and then last week I was planning on updating then but I couldn't cause I had to baby-sit. **

**Sorry for the late update.**

_Recap_**.**

_I opened my mouth and closed it. Then I sighed. Should I tell him truth or if I do will he use it against her?_

_I nodded slowly, then rage and guilt started to cloud my senses._

_It was Edwards fucking fault._

_He was the one who hurt Jazz. He was the one who pulled me away from Bella and Jasper. He was the one who made their life a living hell. He was the one that made them hate me_.

EdwardPOV.

I immediately felt bad about the whole thing.

_Damn it! If I hadn't pushed them so hard, this wouldn't be happening,_ One side of my head thought.

_But it was all her fault anyway; she's the one who made me like this_. The reasonable side of my head thought.

I was in-between both sides. The normal me was going for the reasonable side, but the Old me was going for the first thought.

I blinked back to the present. I looked up at Rose. I could immediately tell that she was remembering all the shit we did and what we were doing to everyone. Her eyes showed the rage the she was feeling.

BellaPOV.

After our hang out with the guys, Jazz asked me over, I hesitated at first remembering that the reason why I came back, Jazz saw my hesitation then asked if we could go over to mine, which I obviously agreed to.

Once we arrived at the house, we checked if Charlie was at work and then went upstairs and into my bedroom.

We sat down, me making sure that we were kind of far apart, him on my desk chair and me on the edge of my bed – because I didn't want to get distracted by Jasper's presence. For some reason lately I had been getting dazed around him, as if I was drunk on his presence.

Jasper looked at me, confused and slightly hurt when I gestured for him to sit on the chair and not with me,

"I just don't want to get distracted." I answered the unspoken question.

I then dived into the conversation instead of beating around the bush, I knew it wasn't a very big deal but it was still something important.

"I think Nathan has feelings for Alice." I stated,

He blinked. He obviously wasn't expecting that.

"I saw the way he looks when we trash talk her and the way he glares at Jackson when Alice throws herself at him…" I then carried on explaining why I thought that Nathan had feelings for the bitch.

When I finished I bit my lip and looked at him expectantly. He blinked, again and nodded thoughtfully.

He then moved and sat next to me on the bed.

"I think your right…we should talk to Nathan and see what he says, but we should wait for two days or something first to see if it's just lust or something." He suggested. I pursed my lips while nodding.

"Sounds good." I replied before shifting so that I had crossed my legs and my back was facing the window. I then looked at Jasper, I felt my breath catch in my throat and I bit my lip to stop my breathe sounding weird 'cause that would probably tip him off – the way I got caught in his gaze. I was like a helpless fly caught in the spiders web.

His eyes were amazing and unique, there was dark green ring around the iris, and a lighter green until it reached the ring for yellow around the pitch black pupil.

He smirked and placed his hand on my cheek, my eyes closing on their on accord, the head of his hand warming my face.

I then felt his damp, wet lips on mine and immediately granted him access. I felt warm all over and soon the kiss started to get more heated, I felt his teeth graze my lip and something snapped inside me wanting, needing more. I let my self get lost in him. The only thing on my mind was Jasper. Everything around me was Jasper. Our hands wandered, trying to feel every inch of each other, to memorise every flaw, every scar; everything.

In the back of my mind, I knew that the kiss was different somehow. The passion and intensity felt more strong. It was the kiss that made me realize that Jasper was an amazing guy.

And I didn't deserve him. He deserved someone better than me.

JasperPOV.

Every time she bit her lip, dragging her teeth along her bottom lip, I needed her more. Every smile made my heart thump against my chest, I worried that she could hear it every time it beat.

Everything she did made me more in love with her.

Once she had moved so that her back was facing the window I couldn't help but think how she would feel if I told her how I felt. How she'd react.

I couldn't help but kiss her, she was too distracting.

Once our lips touched, I couldn't get enough. We'd done more than kiss before but the kiss felt more intense, something had changed between us, she was like my drug.

My favourite brand of drug.

I felt warm all over, I had never felt like this before especially just by kissing. I knew it was because it was Bella.

I loved Bella. I always have.

AmyPOV.

Once band practice was over, Jackson offered to take me home, I agreed, obviously. By know I'm pretty sure the crush I once had was bigger then a crush.

I didn't want to tell Jackson because I had a lot of _'what ifs' _in the back of my mind.

What if he really did like the pixie bitch?

What if it was just an act, - pretending to hate her for the groups sake?

What if he liked another girl at our school?

What if the girl he liked was someone in Eddie's group?

What if he doesn't feel the same way?

What if he hates me, after I confess the way I feel about him?

We were sitting in Jackson car, in a comfy silence, - I'm pretty sure it would have been a comfy silence if I didn't have these doubts running through my head every second I was alone with him.

JacksonPOV.

I glanced at Amy out of the corner of my eye. She looked worried about something, I wanted to ask what was wrong but I didn't want her to feel pressured to tell me.

After ten more minutes of silence that was filled with anxiousness, I broke.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I asked, the worry seeping out of my voice.

Amy snapped her head to mine, as if she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar, she blinked, and smiled a small smile. It seemed sad somehow.

"Uh, yeah, jut thinking" She replied, with the same sad smile on her lips.

I nodded, my eyes probably betraying the hurt that I felt – normally she would tell me anything, and everything.

She sighed sadly and glanced out of the wind shield, with a distant look in her eye. I then knew that she wasn't with me, she was with herself, deep in her own world, and thoughts.

AmyPOV.

I felt bad about not telling him what was on my mind. I wanted to tell him, but I couldn't.

I couldn't stand the rejection.

AlicePOV.

I just got home from shopping with mom, and was putting all my new clothes in my closet, when my cell rang.

I answered it while changing my tee, "Hello?"

"Hey baby," Laurent's voice floated through the cell.

"Hey, where are you?" I asked after checking myself out in front of the floor length mirror,

"I just got up, I went to a party with Emmett and James last night." He explained. I frowned slightly, why didn't he _invite_ me?

I voiced my thoughts,

"Oh honey, Sorry, I didn't think to ask you, it was a last minute decision."

"Oh, ok. So can I come over?" I asked

"Sure, come over in five minutes." He told me.

"I will." I told him, and changed my jeans into a new pink mini skirt.

JasperPOV.

We broke apart slowly, both trying to stall the unasked question being answered.

We were know lying on top of the covers, heads on the pillows, Bella's legs tangled over mine. I looked into her eyes and saw nervousness and confusion shining in them. Her face was flushed, and her lips were parted, and swollen. Suddenly she drew in a sharp intake of breath, her mouth opening and closing, as if she couldn't think of anything to say. She sat up abruptly and wound her fingers into her hair, her elbows wresting on her knees. She kept muttering something but I couldn't understand it, I sat up also and moved to put my arm around her. She jerked away from my arm, and stood up leaning against the window.

The moment she jerked away from me I knew that she must of read all the love I held in my eyes when I looked at her and was know hating me for loving her.

But I had to ask her anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice containing all sorts of emotions.

She shook her head, her left arm falling to her side, the other hand tangled in her hair, pushing her bangs on the top of her head.

"I…I-" she tried again, "I just, need to be alone for a while….I'll – I'll call you." I felt as if my heart was being ripped from my chest, and stomped on. She didn't want me around. She had found out.

I nodded, which was pointless anyway since she was avoiding my gaze, and walked out of the door, without looking back. It would only hurt more.

BellaPOV.

We broke apart slowly, his damp lips calling to me. I felt something change between us, I didn't know if it was a good or bad thing.

I looked into his eyes feeling nervous. I realized something that I should have realized a long time ago. The kiss was different from the others because I had realized what was going on with my messed up head.

My heart fluttered loudly, my stomach doing flips, I sat up and avoided looking at him. I couldn't look him in the eye without him reading my emotions that were probably on full display in my eyes.

I need time to think, I needed Rose. I needed to know what to do. I was lost. This wasn't me. It was as if someone else had taken over my head and body and shoved what I had been hiding for so long, right in front of my eyes.

I said something, my mind was someplace else making me not concentrate on what was going on around me.

I saw him leave, I heard doors slamming – he left,

I sat down on the edge of my bed, I could feel my knees buckling.

I quickly grabbed my cell, and dialled a cell number that I hadn't called in a long time.

"Bella?" Her voice filled with surprise.

"Rose, I…Can you come over?...like now?" I asked her,

"Of course." She replied, I could hear the engine starting as she turned the keys. "mind telling me what's wrong?" She asked

"I'll tell you when you get here." I replied before hanging up.

JanicePOV.

I heard the door slam from my place in the kitchen. I saw a mop of blond hair walk pas the kitchen door,

"Jasper?" I questioned. Jasper walked in the kitchen and leaned on the door frame. His eyes were blood shot and there was a very faint ring of pink around his eyes. He was upset.

"Hey" he replied his voice emotionless.

"What's wrong?" I asked moving to stand in front of him.

He opened his mouth and closed it, he then squeezed his eyes shut.

"I…it's Bella," he started, he then paused.

"what's wrong with Bells? Is she okay?, are you okay?"

"nothings wrong with Bella, she's perfect…. Uh – We kind of fell out…" he explained. He then blurted out how he felt and what had happened.

I was surprised.

"Are you sure that, that was why she panicked?" I asked,

RosePOV.

When Bella phoned I was leaving Edward's house, I immediately started to panic.

What if she had been in an accident? What if she wanted to tell me that she hate me?

Once I reached the Swans house, I got out and ran to the door, I checked if it was locked- it was unlocked – and ran up the stairs, I checked the bathroom, then I heard Bella's heavy breathing coming from her room.

I opened the door to see Bella sitting at the edge of her bed, hands covering her face. She looked up, when I opened the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, not seeing any bodily harm.

She shook her head.

"What's wrong?" I asked, while going to sit next to her.

"I…I'm in love with Jasper." She stated,

I could feel myself grinning. She finally realized what she felt.

BellaPOV.

If it hurts this much, then it must be love.

"I… I'm in love with Jasper."

**A/N: '**_And have you fallen in lust  
Or have you fallen in love?  
With her'_

**^ - Forever the sickest kids – Who invited the monster. ^**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**You guys all rock for sticking with me for this long!**

**Bellaangel383  
Beeksy22  
paulismine **

**Mystery Killer**

**klcivinski  
eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS  
1dreamkeeper  
Nico Rocks  
fight-the-fire  
obsession-iz-a-good-thing  
lovetoreadtwilight  
xxPSxxIxxLUVxxUxx**

**You guys rock ^ **

**I have an idea how to get Amy/Jackson together, just not sure when...next chapter or wait a few chapters?**

**Love you guys!**

**I'll update as soon as I can =D**


	19. We're Going To Hell

**DISCLAIMER: sadly, I don't own anything :(.**

**I started to write this chapter like months ago but my laptop charger decided to stop working so the laptop died :(.**

_If it hurts this much, then it must be love._

_"I… I'm in love with Jasper."_

JanicePOV

As soon as Jasper left in other words went to his bedroom and blasted some music…I thought that it sounded like someone screaming in pain but oh well. I could hardly make out the lyrics,

_"That has the chemicals that makes me fall in love  
Fall in love  
you know I found a small paper  
you lied about, you lied about" - (_**Escape The Fate – You are so Beautiful) **

I raised my eyebrows when I realized that it was Jasper's band. I wonder who was screaming. I could faintly hear a girl's voice as well as two guys' voice.

I picked up the house phone and went and stood just outside the kitchen door in the garden. I dialled Rose's number and waited for her to pick up.

RosePOV.

"I…I'm in love with Jasper." She stated,

I could feel myself grinning. She finally realized what she felt.

_Yay! Finally…_ I thought to myself.

Bella stared at me, apparently completely confused.

"What?" I asked, kind of freaked out.

"Why did you say 'Yay! Finally' ?" She asked. _Crap…I must have said it out loud._

"Uh…Honey, I've known you've loved Jasper for a while now and-"I started in a gentle voice, not sure how she would react.

"Wait! How did you know that I've been in love with Jasper" she added air quotes, " 'for a while now ' ? Why would you not tell me! It would have made things much easier, and less complicated!"

I blinked at her. _What the hell? This was sooo not the reaction I was expecting. What did she mean 'It would have made things much easier and less complicated'? Crap, what is going on between them? It must be more complicated then I thought. Or maybe it was just that both of them were completely stubborn, and both had weird ways of viewing things…_

I sat down, on the middle of the bed. Feelings and memories flew to the front of my mind as I looked around the familiar room.

I frowned, quickly blocking them out. I did not need to feel depressed right now. I needed to see what was going on in her mind. To help them both.

I sighed as I hear my cell ringing, I was about to hit the ignore button but then I saw that it was mom. I quickly answered it.

"Mom?"

"Hey Rose, I was wondering if you know what happened with Bella and Jasper?" she asked, hidden excitement and concern hiding in her voice.

"Kind of, I think I have an idea," I hesitated glancing at Bella. She nodded her eyes still pretty vacant. "Bella's in love with Jasper." I told her, biting my lip to hide my smile. My emotions were all over the place.

JanicePOV.

I grinned. I then told Rose what Jasper had told me.

"I'm guessing that they are both confused over their feelings." I stated,

"Hmmm. I'll figure something out." She said her voice filled with determination.

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

BellaPOV.

"Wait! How did you know that I've been in love with Jasper" I added air quotes, "'for a while now'? Why would you not tell me! It would have made things much easier, and less complicated!" I practically screamed at her.

My breathing was uneven, I could feel rage and a slight hint of rejection and denial came over me. Why would she keep this from me! Did she_ not_ know that Jazz deserved better then me!

She just blinked, after she had flopped down on the middle of my bed, her cell rang. She then proceeded to talk to Jan, while explain what happened along with random questions being fired at Janice. That didn't make any sense at all by the way.

Rose was apparently spaced out right now, so me being me started to panic,

_Would I need to go back to phoenix?_

_Would I need to brake myself away from the band?_

_Would I ever see Jasper again?_

_Would I need to make everything come out of my mouth – when I speak to him – a LIE?_

_Oh, god, what if he finds out?_ That sentence brought a whole new wave of panic over my senses.

_What if he hates me for loving him?_

_What if he finally realizes that I'm not good for him?_

_What if he realizes this and leaves?_

I don't know what I would do without him, but I know that I need to distance myself from him. Before he distances himself from me. To stop the heart brake and rejection, and the pain of losing him.

I need to distance myself from him. All I needed to figure out was_ how_. _Right?_

I didn't care that my heart started to beat weirdly and that my throat started to tighten at the thought. I need to do it. For Jasper. For Rose. For myself.

JasperPOV.

Once I was in my bedroom, I locked the door and reached for a CD not looking at what band it was, and practically shoved it in the CD/ iPod player. I turned it up over the half way mark and pressed play before lying down in my bed and stared at the ceiling.

I chuckled bitterly as I realized that it was the CD Bella and I had made for the band.

It seemed like wherever I went I was reminded of her. I couldn't get away from my feelings. The feelings that had pretty much wrecked my life.

I tried, but couldn't block the song that was playing form my mind. I'd wrote it for Bella.

_I'd give the world to you, and I'd mean it  
But only if you give me the sky  
So I can watch over you all day  
And keep the clouds away_

Tears roll down from your eyes  
And stick to your cheeks like glass  
The salt in your mouth  
Has dried your words for now

'Cause I'd give the world to you, and I'd mean it  
But only if you give me the sky  
So I can watch over you all day  
And keep the clouds away

Prescribe me sometime so I  
Can carry you through the worst of it  
Tell me if I'm  
Just wasting all my time

'Cause I'd give the world to you, and I'd mean it  
But only if you give me the sky  
So I can watch over you all day  
And keep the clouds away

All of the lights that guide us on  
Will burn so bright, tonight  
And we'll start the clocks  
This is our time to live our lives **(Fightstar – give me the sky)**

I couldn't be bothered to get up and change the CD so I just let it play out.

_We need each other like  
Flower pots and dirt  
For seven years we've spent  
Growing from the earth  
It's hard to see  
How all of this will end  
For the consequence  
Of a broken heart to mend _**(Fightstar - ****Unfamiliar Ceilings- non acoustic version)**

I got up, while listening to the CD and grabbed the shoe box that Jackson had hidden under my bed, and opened the box.

**(I was going to leave it here but I felt like writing a bit more.)**

**(A/N: Just a WARNING – this part is rated M for safety =D)**

I took the bong out along with the tobacco and pot. I quickly filled the bong up with water and filled the cone up with the tobacco and pot. Then I screwed the cone onto the bong. I placed my finger, on the hole, covering it up with the pad of my index finger. I then put my mouth over the bong and sucked gently. I then lit the cone with the blue lighter and sucked some up as it disappeared.

**(AN: I don't have a clue how you do this, I read some of the info of FF and watched a few films…WARNING OVER. =D)**

I sighed as my vision became slightly foggy, and I forgot about my problems.

EdwardPOV.

Out of nowhere Rose walked towards the door and down the stairs. I sighed while holding the bridge of my nose. I guess I'm going with the old me then.

_It was their entire fault._

AlicePOV,

Once Laurent opened the door, I smirked at him and tugged at his collar, leading him to his bedroom. He immediately got the idea and threw me on the bed.

JacksonPOV.

Once I dropped Amy of I pulled over, a few blocks away from Jazz's house.

What the hell is wrong with our group lately?

First, something's wrong with Amy. I needed to find out what.

Second, I need to tell Amy I feelings for her.

Thirdly, I needed to sort out Jazz. In band practice I could tell he was getting kind of desperate by the way he kept looking at her and the way he would touch her in some way or another all of the time. Even if she wasn't in the room, he would look completely lost, or anxious for her to come back.

AmyPOV

After saying goodbye to Jackson, I went straight to my room and blasted whatever 'Rave' music I could find. I needed something loud but dance-y. I don't know why I didn't put _brokencyde_ on; I guess I just picked whatever I could find.

_It's an Omen  
It's an Omen_

Now!  
The writing's on the wall  
It won't go away  
It's an Omen  
You just run, an automation  
Now!

I sighed as I slowly sank down to my bed.

I knew I was acting all depressed. I didn't know why- ok.. I did - because I'd had a crush on him for a long time but only know it was starting to effect me. What the hell?

**A/N: soooo sorry for the long update!  
**_"But just the other day I saw that little girl  
Taking a tongue down her throat  
By a boy that didn't give a damn  
That she was only 15"_ **– Nevershoutnever – Fifteen.**

**Bellaangel383  
Beeksy22  
FeelingBella  
eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS  
obsession-iz-a-good-thing  
wendy1969  
1dreamkeeper  
SassyGrlx92x  
t1nm2e3bd4  
.x  
bella-jasper-cullen-rock  
Mystery Killer  
Crushed Hale.x  
saere123**

**^^^^^^^^  
All of you ^ Are AWESOME!****  
OMJ! 14 reviews!**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

**_Dory_**_: Hey there, Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down do you wanna know what you've gotta do?  
**Marlin**: No I don't wanna know.  
**Dory**: [singing] Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do? We swim, swim.  
**Marlin**: Dory, no singing.  
**Dory**: [continuing] Ha, ha, ha, ha, ho. I love to swim. When you want to swim you want to swim.  
**Marlin**: Now I'm stuck with that song... Now it's in my head.  
**Dory****:** Sorry._****


	20. So bring the sun block!

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything.**

_Recap_

_I sighed as I slowly sank down to my bed._

_I knew I was acting all depressed. I didn't know why- ok... I did - because I'd had a crush on him for a long time but only know it was starting to effect me. What the hell?_

JacksonPOV.

I decided quickly that I'd go over top Jasper's house and try and start to sort the whole Amy and Bella thing out. After texting my parents I drove over to Jasper's house.

Once I reached the door to Jasper's house, I stood patiently waiting for someone to answer the door secretly praying that Rose wasn't there. That would be slightly awkward.

Jan then answered the door and smiled sadly but excitedly at me, she then gestured for me to go upstairs.

"So you know what happened then?" she asked as I made my way over towards the staircase,

I stopped and turned to look at her curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Um…If you mean that Jasper's practically going to explode if he doesn't tell Bella that he loves her soon then yeah…" I said trailing off. She looked slightly surprised and then told me what Jasper and Rose had told her. It was like a grapevine I thought randomly.

I nodded slowly and carried on walking up the stairs. Once I had walked down the corridor that led to Jasper's room, I noticed that both Rose's door and Jasper's door were locked. Rose was either out or was in, and Jasper was probably in because I'm pretty sure Jan would have told me if he _was_ out. Instead of knocking Jasper's door – like a normal person would – I decided to brake in. Once I had slid the credit card past the lock, I jiggled the door knob and the door opened. I placed my credit card back in my wallet and walked inside the room. I then kicked it closed with my foot.

I then realized that Jasper was lying on the bed – which felt a lot like deja vu- with the bong and pot and so on the floor near the bed. I sighed to myself and quickly packed up the box after emptying the bong. I then open the windows that were on the other side of the room to let the air in – obviously.

I then went to go sit on the bed but I realized that Jasper wasn't passed out but just staring into space looking slightly depressed. After subtly checking for signs of OD I relaxed and tried to get him to snap out of it.

RosaliePOV.

I didn't really have an idea. I had an idea of how to get Jackson and Amy together but I didn't have any ideas for Bella and Jasper together.

I explained what my idea was to Bella. – Not the Jasper part but the Amy and Jackson part. I think it might have cheered her up a tiny bit. Not a lot but a bit.

"So we can have a slumber party over at my place…maybe tonight or tomorrow?" I asked her, oh so conveniently forgetting to tell her that Jasper would be there.

"Yeah, sure. So we'll invite all the guys then? 'Cuz it would be kind of suspicious if we just ask Jackson and Amy." She asked considering. I then decided to throw the idea of not telling her that Jasper was going to be there away and decided to tell her just before we enter the house. That way she'll have no way of escaping. Then once we get Amy and Jackson together hopefully they could help with getting Bella and Jasper together or at least make up.

"Yeah, I agree." I muttered only know zoning back from my evil little plan.

She smiled slightly and pulled her cell out. We agreed that tonight would be the best night, because apparently Jackson was getting more touchy-feely with Amy lately. I agreed because of that and because of the whole Jasper thing also but she didn't need to know that.

JanicePOV.

Rose called again a while after Jackson had gone upstairs.

"Hey, can a few people sleep over?" Rose asked excitement clouding her voice.

I frowned. Why would she want a few people to sleep over after explaining how worried she was over Bella? I didn't know she was this selfish.

"No, Rose. I can't believe you would ask that. You sounded very worried-"I started but she cut me off. Normally I would've yelled, but since it was concerning Bella and Jasper I let it slide.

"No, wait. I meant as in Bella, Nathan, Jackson and Amy." She explained.  
"Alright. But, only if you tell me what you're up too." I replied.

"Fine. Bella and I are going to try and get Jackson and Amy together. They've had a crush on ea-"she started but was cut of by Bella's voice in the background, _"More then a Crush"_ then Rose continued "For ever so we're going to try and get them together."

I blinked. I knew she was hiding something else but I didn't ask because I probably had something to do with Bella and Jasper, and well, Bella was sitting with her sooo….

"Alright, I'll get the guest rooms set up. Do you want me to tell Jasper and Jackson, because they're both upstairs now?" I asked,

"Um, yes you can tell Jackson." Rose replied, very subtly hinting that she didn't want Jasper to know just yet, I squinted my eyes trying to think of how this is going to work, but shrugged knowing that I'd probably help them anyway.

"Okay. See you soon."

JacksonPOV.

Once Jasper wasn't so stoned, I finally told him about my crush on Amy, since it was only fair because he had told me about Bella.

He blinked at me and then smirked.

"So…you're finally admitting it out loud then?" he asked. I then went red. Was I the obvious? "And, no I don't think Amy knows. Bella would have told me if she did." He said as if reading my thoughts. It didn't escape my notice that his eyes looked even more depressed when he said Bella's name.

"Man-Up." I told him. My voice suddenly sounding a lot harsher.

He snapped his head up and glared at me. "How the hell do you know what happened?"

"Jan told me." I explained. He sighed.

"So, why tell me to Man-up? Do you know what it's like to have someone you love push you out of the door?" he asked suddenly exploding. I knew this was coming. I rolled my eyes at him and muttered "Never mind."

He relaxed after a few minutes in silence.

"So, you asked Amy out yet?" I sighed yet again. I knew he was only trying to keep his mind off of Bella but did it_ have_ to be about Amy?

**A/N: I know I suck, but hopefully you are sticking with me. I might have made a few mistakes with the reviews in the last chapter, because I normally just copy and paste them onto Word.**

**Thank you sooooo much for sticking with me!**

**The chapter title is by The Blackout. The song is called, We're going to hell…So bring the sun block… I really liked that name =D**

-I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong-

^ **Linkin Park, Somewhere I belong.**


	21. Hello Again

**Disclaimer: don't own nothing :( unfortunately.**

**Sorry it's late…lots of homework for Art.**

_RECAP:_

_"Jan told me." I explained. He sighed._

_"So, why tell me to Man-up? Do you know what it's like to have someone you love push you out of the door?" he asked suddenly exploding. I knew this was coming. I rolled my eyes at him and muttered "Never mind."_

_He relaxed after a few minutes in silence._

_"So, you asked Amy out yet?" I sighed yet again. I knew he was only trying to keep his mind off of Bella but did it have to be about Amy?_

*Rewind to a few hours after the convo^ *

RosePOV.

Once I had set everything up with the rest of Bella's group, and Mom, me and Bella made our way over to the house.

As we drove, I could tell Bella wanted to ask something but wouldn't, by the way she was chewing on her bottom lip and staring out the window while glancing at me every so often.

"What?" I asked finally breaking the annoying silence.

She looked at me then started to fiddle with the zip of her 'Nightmare before Christmas' handbag.

"Is Jasper going to be there?" She asked in a hushed voice, I inwardly sighed. I didn't know how she was going to react.

"Yes." I answered simply and then rushed on as I saw the flash of panic in her eyes, "And I don't care weather you want to see him or not, you're going to fix things. You can't let all that friendship go to waist over one tiny argument." I smiled a small smile to myself at my explanation. I thought it was good if I do say so myself. But when I saw the look on Bella's face my smile immediately disappeared.

JacksonPOV.

Once I had read the text from Rose I was trying my best to keep Jasper entertained in the house. Obviously I couldn't do it without receiving some weird looks from Jasper.

"So, what do you want to do next? We could go kill some zombies…but obviously not _real _zombies 'cause that would just be weird…" I trailed off.

"I'm going to go over to Nathan's, I might have left one of my folders over his house." Jasper said, grabbing his iPod before standing up,

"No!" I may have shouted a bit to loudly. Jasper was defiantly looking at me suspiciously now.

"I mean, why don't you call or text him before going over his house? He might be out or something." I explained, he lifted an eyebrow and was now texting Nathan. Or at least I think it was Nathan.

My cell vibrated in my pocket, pulling me out of my thoughts.

_On way. Tell Jazz,  
but keep him in the house. –R_

Well duh, what did she think I've been doing all day? Rolling my eyes I sent Rose back.

_Will do. –Jax_

I walked over to the door and locked it. I then saw Jasper's amused expression.

"Really ,Jack? You know, if you didn't want me to go to Nathan's you could have just told me instead of locking me in the damn room."

"I need to tell you something and I know your not going to like it but your going to have to put up with it." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest then sat down at the edge of his bed.

"Bella's going to be staying the night, along with the rest of the gang, Rose arranged it and there is no way I am going to let you get out of this. We all want you and Bella to be back to best friends again with no drift between you two. I know it's only been a few hours, not even a _day_ yet, but we don't want anything to come between the too of you. Everyone knows how good of friends you are." I told him slowly, letting it sink into his brain, that there was no way I was letting him go.

He glared at me, " and how the hell do you think we're just going to get back to being best friends? Did you not listen to what I was telling you earlier?" he asked, anger clouding his voice.

"Yes I listened. That is why we need you to be back as friends." I told him.

JasperPOV.

How the hell could I do this? Would I be able to face her?

BellaPOV.

Why did they do this?

Why did they think that we could get back to being best friends again?

Were they not listening?

How the hell can I face Jasper without telling him how I felt? He would reject me, and that would break my heart, making me draw away form him, which I knew that I wouldn't be able to do.

JasperPOV.

Jackson had just left the room, I decided to get my guitar out and start getting my frustration out and put it into singing.

_Hello again  
Why so old  
Wasn't time your friend, I must be told  
Hello again  
It seems so long, since we last met  
How has it gone?  
Don't accept the blame  
I would, I would not complain_

_Cos I'm sure it wasn't you own fault  
That you never made it out your vault  
Just lock the door and find some time to scream  
To scream... again_

(Chorus)  
Just say when and you stop the pain of your life  
Bring it to an end  
Just say when and you could make amends  
Just say hello, say hello... again

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry I took so long :(**

**.x  
Mystery Killer  
1dreamkeeper  
Beeksy22  
MysteryTwiLover058  
wendy1969  
crazycharl  
Waterwitchxx  
Rebecca Brooks  
vampiresam95  
LittleLeprechaun26  
Jaspersgurl85  
milancaw  
Giggles2010  
Bella Cullen1228  
chocolate1123  
onlyme**

**I 3 you all ! =D **


	22. There is a Hell believe me I've seen it

**A/N: **bitascull** is awesome =D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing besides the plot and some OCC-ness**

**I don't know when I'm going to be able to update again, maybe in a few weeks, although I'd like it to be less then that I've got lots of crap going on =D Plus **bitascull** is beta-ing the earlier chapters so that it's more readable. =D**

Recap.

_How the hell can I face Jasper without telling him how I felt? He would reject me, and that would break my heart, making me draw away form him, which I knew that I wouldn't be able to do._

_JasperPOV__._

_Jackson had just left the room, I decided to get my guitar out and start getting my frustration out and put it into singing._

BellaPOV.

We were just pulling into the driveway. I was literally minutes away from Jasper. It was now 3:27pm. Every single second was counted, it was all I could do to not let my mind wonder back to Jasper.

_Shit. How was this supposed to work out?_

Rose had just had a text saying that the rest of the group was going to be here in half an hour to an hour, which means that Me, Rose, probably Jan and _Jasper. Crap. Jasper._

I could feel the panic rising, my breathing started to get uneven.

"I don't even know why your panicking. I mean, it's only been a few hours. You'll be back to normal soon." Rose commented, as she cut the engine. I fought the urge to slap her, and scream in her face. She had never been through this, didn't know a thing about the emotions running through my mind.

_Remember these places of being young out of tact  
Broken promises that you could never quite take back  
Bring back my summer eyes  
I swear I could have almost died_

You'll never know friends like these  
You'll never know, you'll never know **(Deaf Havana – Friends Like Theses)**

RosePOV.

I was torn between two different thoughts. One side of me was saying that they would be fine soon and that they both had a lot of baggage each, and that their relationship was complicated, so I wasn't going to judge them. The other side of me was saying that they were both over reacting. I mean really. It's was only a few hours, and I doubt it's going to really going to ruin a friendship that they had after all the things they'd been through together.

To be honest, I was really going for the whole 'both over reacting' thing. After a few minutes, I had finally convinced Bells to get out of the car -by reassuring her that everything was going to fine - we walked up to the door and knocked.

BellaPOV.

Rose was really starting to tick me off. She apparently had convinced herself that this was an amazing idea. I after a few seconds in the car with Rose earlier, I was starting to actually get reassured which shocked me to no end, but as we waited for the door to be opened I was ready to bolt and all of the reassuring Rose had planted into my brain had quickly vanished.

I then saw the handle moved, my hands were stating to sweat and I'm pretty sure my eyes looked a little less sane then they did as minute ago. Oh, who am I kidding? I probably looked like a recovering addict. Even to me, that sounded a bit far fetched, but right now I couldn't care less.

The door slowly crept open as if I was living in some horror movie, I could feel my throat closing up in panic, and my vision was starting to get blurred. I was pretty sure I was having a panic attack.

My heart stopped for a quarter of a second and then all of the panic and gone once I realized it was Jackson who had opened the door. The fear was still there though, waiting for Jasper to walk down the stairs and break my heart.

We walked inside, and I felt right at home, right where I was supposed to be. I felt as if we had gone back in time, and the thing earlier with Jasper never happened. It was like yesterday. But it was all wrong. I couldn't easier the memory from my mind. I couldn't go back in time and I couldn't bring myself to feel 'right at home'. _Everything_ was wrong.

JasperPOV.

My hand and my heat froze, once I heard the downstairs door open. Bella was here. I quickly threw the guitar to the ground and stood up. Then sat back down again. Crap. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. Shit, she's going to hate me. What the hell am I supposed to say?

RosePOV.

Amy and Nathan were now sitting on the same couch that Bells was sitting on. Jackson and Nathan were now in a conversation, and Bells was still looking petrified. Amy had noticed, and was looking at Bella in concern. They were probably all wondering where Jazz was. Jan was still in the kitchen probably cooking something for us all to eat later.

AmyPOV.

It was so bad now that every time Jackson would look at me or smile, my face was stained red. I swear to god my face was going to get permanently red. But besides the whole blushing thing I noticed that something was wrong with Bella.

It was like she had gone back in time, a few days before she had to leave. I had a feeling that she was about to reach her breaking point again. She was showing all signs of what she was like before.

The weird thing was she was absolutely fine just a few hours ago. I was now beginning to worry even more then before.

What the hell had happened? Apparently Jackson and Rose knew, because they were not mirroring the expression that me and Nathan were now sporting.

RosePOV.

I decided that I was going to tell Nathan and Amy since Jackson kept glancing towards the ceiling, obviously wanting to get back to Jasper to see if he was olay.

I opened my mouth to tell them when Jackson interrupted.

"I'll tell them, and you can go see Jazz." He said, well more like commanded. I scoffed and nodded after seeing the sharp look Jackson gave me.

I walked up the stairs, while glancing at Bella over my shoulder. She was staring off into the distance as if she was in a different time zone.

JacksonPOV.

I told them. I told them while Bella was still somewhere else, locked up in her own little world.

Honestly, I didn't exactly get all of the melodramatic emotions they were both feeling, but then again, I hadn't been through what they had.

**_Fast forward until 9:30pm._**

JacksonPOV.

It was now dark outside and Nathan and I was in Jasper's room along with Jasper, and the girls was in the kitchen with Jan. We had had food, Bella in the living room and Jasper in his room. Jan had to go take the food upstairs to him.

Jasper was still a nervous wreck and still hadn't got the courage to go downstairs and confront her.

"What am I going to say?" He asked for 27th time.

I sighed. Here we go again. I was seriously starting to get tired of this.

JanPOV.

Bella had come out of her world, well a little bit I guess, since every now and then she would smile at me or one of the girls. It was good to see them all together again, even if it was under bad circumstances.

I sighed. I'm glad I'm not a teenager.

David had go away on business in the last minute, so It was just me besides the kids. At least it gave me a chance to get to know Bella again, and get to know the rest of their group of friends a lot better.

**_Fast forward to 10:01pm_**

BellaPOV. 

Jan, Rose and Amy was still in a conversation that I was paying no attention to whatsoever. I suddenly found myself abruptly getting out of my chair and turning my back on the girls, unable to control my self as I walked up the stairs, ignoring the calls from the girls in the kitchen.

It was as if I was being controlled like a freaking robot. Obviously I wasn't. In the back of my mind I knew that what I was doing was the right thing to do. I knew that it was my own decision.

I slowly raised my shaky fist towards the closed door, and knocked, my knuckle barley touching the giant poster framing the painted white door.

My heart was beating faster and faster. I could feel that I was starting to sweat from every pore in my body, not just my palms this time.

JasperPOV.

I froze as a soft knock on the door echoed through the room. My pacing had stopped and my gaze, instead of on the floor -were my feet were wearing a hole in- to the door. I swallowed. I mentally calculated the people in the room. It was Nathan and Jackson. Mom was downstairs with the girls and Bella. Amy wouldn't have knocked because Jackson was up here, Rose would have just waltzed right in and Mom promised to give us our privacy the last time she saw us. It could have only been one person.

Bella.

JacksonPOV.

Nathan and I exchanged a look. We knew that it was Bella. And we also knew that we had to get out of here before either the water works started or the anger started.

JasperPOV.

Jackson and Nathan hurriedly left the room and closed the door halfway. I took at deep breath before calling out to her.

"Come in, Bella."

**A/N: _"_**_Spin around  
Tell me what to say  
Break down  
And no other way  
What is it  
Is this it  
This is it"_ – (**The) All American Rejects – Eyelash Wishes.**

** I'm sooooo sorry! I hate cliff hangers too!**

Bitascull** is still awesome =D **

**The peepz that list below are some of the awesome-est people in the world! =D**

**Jaspersgurl85  
obsession-iz-a-good-thing  
1dreamkeeper  
wendy1969  
Beeksy22  
.x  
Sorcha15**


	23. There is a Heaven let's keep it a secret

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except some characters and OCC-ness :( _**

**Hey people, just wanted to let you know that I'm going to use a few paragraph from the 1st book in the Morganville Vampire series by Rachel Cane. **

**All the peepz that review, IM and read this story is AMAZING!**

_JacksonPOV._

_Nathan and I exchanged a look. We knew that it was Bella. And we also knew that we had to get out of here before either the water works started or the anger started._

_JasperPOV._

_Jackson and Nathan hurriedly left the room and closed the door halfway. I took at deep breath before calling out to her._

_"Come in, Bella."_

BellaPOV.

I slowly walked in; I was avoiding looking at him, choosing to stare at the carpet instead.  
"Bella." He whispered, I felt his eyes on me, burning holes into my head.

I looked up from under my lashes at him. He pretty much looked as good as always but I could see the red rimming his eyes. Apparently he was that pissed.

JacksonPOV.

It was only 9:30, Jasper hadn't moved from his perch on the edge of the bed, when Bella had knocked. Nathan and I quickly moved out of the room to go down stairs but Jan stopped us.

She gave us a hopeful smile and then told us where we would be sleeping. Apparently she had set up guest rooms for Amy, Nathan and I, so the only choice Bella would have was to sleep in the same room as Rose – which we all doubted- or with Jasper.

Amy's room was across from mine and Nathan's was next door to my room.

Jan gave me a smirk before glancing at Amy's room. I couldn't help the blush that burned my cheeks, I had a feeling that she knew that I had feelings for Amy.

After putting my bag in the room, I ran down the stairs, I grinned when I saw Amy chatting with Rose. I was happy because Amy was Happy. I scowled to myself; I was turning into a girl.

"Sorry to interrupt, but do you want to watch a movie with me?" I asked them. I was looking at Amy while I was asking them but I hoped that I didn't make Rose uncomfortable.

"Sure." Amy replied grinning," What do you want to watch?"

Rose smirked and then went somewhere; I wasn't really paying attention where since I was only focusing on Amy's eyes. I really need to hand around with the boys later or tomorrow.

RosePOV.

I walked out of the room quickly. Everything was going perfect.

Nathan was doing his homework, so I decided to go and sit with him for a while since I wanted to give the four lovebird's time alone.

JasperPOV. **Fast forward to 10:05**

_Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you? That I'm in love with you.. **(A/N: The Cure – Just Like Haven.)**_

For at least half an hour, or more, we were silent, just looking at each other.

Then I broke the silence.

"I uh…I wanted to play you a song..." Was all I said. I mentally cringed. This was going to be _so_ cheesy.

"Are you going to play it for me?" She asked, while I sat back down form where I was sitting earlier.

"Of course."

Once I'd placed my fingers on the cords I started to strum. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the look on her face when the song was finished.

**(The Cure- Friday I'm in love)**

_I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday I'm in love_

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitate...

I don't care if Mondays black  
Tuesday Wednesday heart attack  
Thursday never looking back  
It's Friday I'm in love

Monday you can hold your head  
Tuesday Wednesday stay in bed  
Or Thursday watch the walls instead  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday never hesitate...

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a shriek  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday  
I'm in love

I had decided I might as well try and tell her in a song, because I thought that it would be more romantic, but of course me being me, I had to send her the message; that I was in love with her- in a middle of a make-out session. Obviously, the "I want to play you a song" wasn't what I wanted to say to her, but obviously I can't take it back. Crap.

BellaPOV.

Oh, Christ.

He was trying to tell me that he was in love with someone else, probably some leggy blonde and tell me that he had noticed my reaction – that I realized that I loved him.

I could feel the tears flood my eyes, but I kept them from running down my cheeks somehow.

JasperPOV. 

"Can we start over? Forget what happened?" I asked her, I purposely made my voice flat and my face blank of emotions so that I wouldn't convey the emotions I was feeling. I hated seeing her cry, and it hurt knowing that me, loving her, was making her cry.

She looked up, her eyes full of sadness.

"If that's what you want." She replied. I nodded and then set my guitar down in its stand before opening my arms, inviting her for a hug.

She rushed into my arms, her arms clinging to my shirt. I only wished that it was the opposite. That instead of the whole 'I love you- but you don't love me' thing that it was a better situation. That it would be 'I love- and you love me' thing.

I buried my face into her hair, and breathed her scent in. This could do for now.

But I knew, it would never last. Something had to go wrong. Well worse then it already was.

AmyPOV.** This part of the chapter is from the book- Glass House, the 1st book in the Morganville Vampires series by Rachel Caine. It isn't word for word but pretty close.**

I was tossing and turning all night. I couldn't get to sleep. Then there was a knock at the door. I huffed and got up. I then opened the door only then realising that I was wearing just a long t-shirt and nothing else.

It was Jackson. He stood there, clearly wanting to come in, but not daring to, as uncertain as I'd ever seen him.

"Hi." I said

"Hi," Jackson said. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I couldn't sleep." I answered. There was an awkward silence. I didn't like it. Something was going to happen soon. And I didn't know what.

"Well," I said, "I'm sitting down. If you want to stand there, fine."

I went to the bed and sat, my legs close together, suddenly feeling embarrassed and confident at the same time. _Hello, sexy._

"You must know by now." He said.

I blinked, _what was he talking about?_

"Know what?" I asked sounding completely lame.

His hand tilted my face up, the warmth of his hands making my cheeks flush. I didn't even think my heart beat.

His lips were so soft. The sensation pretty much blinded me, making me feel awkward and scared. _I've never…nobody ever…I'm not doing this right…I hated myself. _I hated myself for not knowing how to kiss him back; I knew that he was measuring her against all those other girls, those better girls he'd probably kissed.

We finally pulled away, coming up for air. His face was flushed; his eyes bright, I could hardly talk.

He opened his mouth, but I kissed him, cutting him off. Ok, thisd was kissing. _Serious kissing_. Not just a kiss, this was

We finally pulled away. I was apparently standing up. I didn't know how, or when. All I could think about was my lips and his.

"You didn't answer my question." I stated, while he placed his forehead against mine.

He grinned. "I'm in love with you." He stated, so casually.

I stared at him. "I love you, Jackson." I replied, not actually thinking.

_He loved me._

He grinned a wider grin before kissing me again. This was beginning to be my favourite thing to do.

After half an hour of making out, we finally pulled apart completely and he began to walk out the door and across the hall to his room.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, making my voice innocent. I knew where he was going, but I didn't want to leave him, or for him to leave me. It always worked in the movies anyway.

He turned around, opened and closed his mouth.

"I-I don't think we're…we're ready for-" he stuttered. I was mortified.

"No…I mean, I want to, but…just lay with me?" I asked him, feeling my face heat up even more then it already was.

He smiled, "Sure." And climbed under the covers.

NathanPOV.

I had been hanging around with Rose for a few hours, since we both knew that the new love birds need time alone together to talk and stuff. Rose was pretty cool, once she'd let her guard down that is.

Finally, I began to feel tired so I ended up leaving Rose playing around with her cell, while walking up the stairs.

I walked pass Jackson guest room, and noticed that the door was wide open and no one was in it. I then looked across the hall to see Amy's door shut. I smiled to myself. At least one couple out of two was having a happy ending tonight. I didn't dare check to see if Jazz or Bells was alright because I knew that they needed time.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is pretty crappy. :( **

**And for leaving the chapter soooooo late. Hopefully you'll forgive me by the whole '' thing though?**

**_"There is a Hell, believe me I've seen it  
There is a Heaven, let's keep it a secret  
No one needs to know_**

I am an ocean, I am the sea  
There is a world inside of me" –** Crucify Me – Bring Me The Horizon****_  
_****Love you!**

**All the people that is listed below are Awesomely Amazing! :D**

**Sorcha15  
1dreamkeeper  
v****ampire5596  
****kityHaleWhitlock  
misscullenvolturi  
obsession-iz-a-good-thing  
star-night-love14  
alys09  
.x  
Jaspersgurl85  
Twilightlover4ever  
foxylady1on1**


	24. AN: Updates

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! So sorry, I know it's been AGES since I updated last but I didn't realize how much time school was going to take up. I'll be updating as soon as I can – hopefully in July. There has been a few rumours that stories are being taken down by – so to be safe, I'm going to post _Hit The Lights _and _Addictions_ and a few of my one shots onto _TwiWrite, Twilighted, The Writers Coffee Shop_ and maybe even _Mibba _as i already have accounts under the same Username – Cocoloco123. I've also decide to go over each chapter again and to edit it them – I've realized that the grammer and descriptions etc, could have been a lot better. Thank you for your patience – I've just finished editing _Addictions. _**


	25. Chapter 25

**STOP the destruction of !**

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Cocoloco123

**Please go to _Change Petitions_ and search _fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net _to sign the petition. Please copy and paste this chapter to your own stories as a temporary chapter to spread the word and to get as many people to sign up as possible :)**

**I have copied and pasted the petition letter above from Change . Org website. **


	26. Chapter 26

**STOP the destruction of !**

Ever since it was opened, had always been a place for avid fans- of ANYTHING- to feel at home. To express whatever is on our minds and truly let our love for characters, plotlines and scenarios shine through.

Now all of a sudden, has decided to go through a massive upheaval and remove thousands of stories from its library, some of the best fanfics ever written, gone, never to be read again. They are removing anything involving sexual situations, or violence, or inspired by a song, the list goes on. And we as readers see this as a gross waste of talent and incredible material.

has always been a place for us writers to 'Unleash our imagination' as the tagline states, and now we are having that right to freedom of speech and expression taken away from us. Since when are they allowed to dictate what goes into our stories? They are OUR pieces of work. What if the violence or sexual content is part of the plotline? This whole situation is absurd. There are better ways to deal with 'inappropriate' content than to remove it altogether. What about adult filters? Age restrictions? There are so many other options!

So I'm asking please, for all us readers, writers, and fans alike... STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF !

Sincerely,

Cocoloco123

**Please go to _Change Petitions_ and search _fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net _to sign the petition. I have copied and pasted the petition letter above from Change . Org website. Please copy and paste this chapter to your own stories as a temporary chapter to spread the word and to get as many people to sign up as possible :)**


End file.
